Light Up The World Beginnings
by Dragnerz
Summary: Set after the battle with Galbatorix. After searching for months for his body, Eragon and Saphira travel north to relax. The two are drawn to a strange light formation in the sky, and alongside a lone black wolf, they find exactly what they feared most.
1. Simple Pleasures

**I do not own Eragon, Saphira, Alagaesia, or any other part of Inheritance in general. The world I've placed them in, the events that take place in that land, and the black wolf Luna however are all my creations.**

**This also happens to be my first attempt at a fan fiction, and is something I've wanted to do for a long time. So, if you have the time, please, share your thoughts and review. I would love to hear peoples advice and impressions on this story, so I can take what I learn from this, and apply it to create better stories in future fan fictions :) So REVIEW!!! xD**

**Anyways, without further ado, **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Eragon outstretched his weary arms into the warm rays of sunlight escaping from the web of leaves above him. He could feel the energy run through his hands, encouraging him to open his eyes and welcome the new day. Although, he couldn't welcome this wonderful morning yet. Eragon suddenly was aware of a horrible, empty feeling inside him, and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew the source. Still not opening his eyes, he rolled over, searching with his hands for an oh-so-familiar resistance. Frustrated when he found none, he got up onto his feet and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

Eragon found himself under a large canopy of trees and green leaves, although in a fairly large space. The grass around him was long and soft, hiding small flowers which Eragon had tried, and failed, to avoid stepping on. Trees densely populated the areas to the left and right of him. However, in front of him lay a path to a rolling meadow, surrounded by trees and tall mountains, and behind him, a steep cliff with a stunning vista of the ocean. This paradise failed to satisfy Eragon however, and, in annoyance, he walked towards the cliff. Standing on its edge, he looked up, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight.

There was an assortment of clouds in the sky, but just the right amount. One of them began to hover in front of the sun, diminishing the harmful rays from Eragon's eyes, allowing him to get a better view. An island could be seen to the far right in the sea, one which Eragon doubted the map-makers in Alagaësia knew about. However that was little of Eragon's concern, as he still hadn't found what he was looking for.

_Where in the world is Saphira?_ Eragon wondered, frustrated by her absence.

Saphira had left two nights before to go hunting, despite Eragon's protest and begging to come along, and for some other reason she refused to disclose with him. She had told Eragon that she would be back in the second morning, possibly afternoon, but a small, yet overpowering part of Eragon was hoping she would be next to him when he awoke, cradling him in her large forearms, shielding him from the world under her wings. Yet, she wasn't there, and although he knew he shouldn't have hoped for it so much, it still made him sad.

Walking towards the meadow, he caught the sight of a deer drinking from the small river flowing through off to the left. Holding his breath, he swiftly reached for his bow to hunt himself a meal. Finding nothing where his bow usually was, he realized he had left it with his pack back in the small clearing. Cursing, he looked around for a small rock to use, but the deer heard his mutter and scampered off. Sighing, he went to the pond, where the deer had been drinking, and began to quench his thirst he just recently realized he had.

_... I shouldn't be eating meat that much, anyways, _he contemplated, _besides, Saphira will probably bring me some food. She usually does._

_'Did someone say my name?' _said a cheerful, familiar and welcoming voice in his mind.

"Saphira!" Eragon yelled, too excited to talk with his mind.

Hearing the beat of wings suddenly nearing him, he turned and ran across the field to where a majestic, beautifully blue dragon was making her descent. Not waiting for her to land completely, Eragon vaulted and clasped onto her neck, hugging her like he hadn't seen her in years, ignoring the scrapes her scales were causing on his skin.

_'Well, isn't someone happy to see me?__'_ He refused to let go. _'Erm... little one, I don't think it's very nice to choke to death someone you're so happy to see'_

_'Oh'_ Eragon said, quickly releasing his grasp. _'Sorry'_.

_'Oh, I suppose I can forgive you, this time.' _Saphira teased. She stretched out her mouth to form what Eragon long before figured out was a dragon-smile.

_'Well, __**you **__certainly aren't! Where did you go for so long? Do you know how worried I was??'_

_'Oh, little one... I'm sorry. I told you, though. I went hunting.'_

_'Hunting doesn't take that long,' _Eragon countered, _'what was the other reason you left for?'_

_'Well... fine. I was scouting the area, to get an idea of our surroundings' _Saphira explained.

She began giving Eragon a quick overview of her findings, sending him images and telling him how they connected.

_'Alright, I suppose. But did you really have to take so long? And why couldn't you have taken me. I would have liked to see what's around here too,' _he complained, although not nearly as annoyed with her as before.

_'Eragon, this is a new area which we have no knowledge of. I suspect we've long past the borders of __Alagaësia as I found we've past the forest of Du Weldenvarden as well. I doubt the map-makers of Alagaësia have any recordings of this land, let alone the island you saw. Who knows what dangerous creatures lurk in these lands?'_

_'So you left me alone in a strange forest, next to a strange meadow, surrounded by strange mountains. Yes, that's a lot safer than going with you' _Eragon argued.

_'This clearing is completely surrounded by mountains. The only way in is to fly. __Any existing creatures have been living here for many, many years, and I've already checked to make sure there was no threat, of course, little one.' _Saphira replied, looking at Eragon with fond interest, smiling inside.

Eragon sighed. He knew she was lying, and she knew that he knew, whether or not she would admit it however was a completely different battle. He decided to just say it.

_'Saphira, you were looking for Galbatorix, weren't you,' _Eragon asked , reassuring her with his mind that he would not be cross with her.

_'Eragon, of course not.' _Eragon stared into her deep, Saphira eyes, trying to dig out the truth.

_'...Okay, yes, I was, a little bit,' _she finally admitted, shame washing over her emotions, _'but I just needed to make sure he wasn't going to be here to try and hurt us, and ruin our little vacation. We still don't know where he disappeared to after that great battle, there's nothing proving that he couldn't have escaped here.'_ Saphira looked at Eragon, her eyes searching for forgiveness._ 'I just wanted to make sure you'd be safe...I'm sorry, little one.'_

Eragon sighed, but with content this time. _'Its okay, Saphira, I'm not angry. Don't be so sad,' Eragon_ comforted, _'I appreciate you looking out for us. Just, this is supposed to be our time off from that. Our time alone. Together. We shouldn't let these past ordeals haunt us. We should be celebrating, relaxing. Galbatorix is gone, the Empire is no more. The people of Alagaësia are free. Galbatorix wouldn't be nearly as __powerful as when we faced him, either, as his collection of Eldunari are free from his grasp, and his dragon Shuriken trapped in stone.'_

_'I guess... but-'_

_'No buts. Just relax with me, Saphira. Look, it's a beautiful day. The grass is fresh, the ocean is clear.. Let's just enjoy ourselves, okay?'_

_'Alright Eragon,' Saphira_ said happily. She got up from her seated position and went over to the river, drinking in a large portion.

_'Just, Saphira, don't bother trying to hide something from me __again,' Eragon_ teased, coming up beside her and putting his hand on her shoulder. _'You know you can't lie to me.'_

Saphira turned her head to look into Eragon's eyes. _'Yes yes, little one. Now, where did you suppose that deer ran off to?'_ she asked, lapping her lips with her large, barbed tongue. _'I could use some meat in my stomach'._

_'Just over there' Eragon_ replied, pointing to the left, back into the trees. _'Just leave some for me, would you?'_

_'Oh, fine, if I must,' she_ teased, gracefully leaping over Eragon towards the small forest.

______________________________________________


	2. Beautiful World

Chapter 2

The doe was about medium sized, compared to other deer around the area. She wore a healthy coat, light brown, with small specks of white scattered about on her sides. She currently held her head down, quietly and absent-mindedly enjoying a hearty meal of grass. She was still a little shaken, having been unexpectedly evicted from her morning drink by one of those two-legged walkers. She escaped its hungry eyes though, and had hid quite a bit ways into the forest. _Those two-legged walkers are so nosy, always appearing right in the middle of a meal._ She thoroughly enjoyed her meal of grass, though. She had been just about ready to leave when the two-legs appeared. _Besides, it's peaceful in the fores-_

A branched snap a maybe five meters to the right of her. Her head shot up in an instant, tail ready to fling into alert, waiting for the branch-snapper to move again, if something were to be there. After three minutes of complete stillness, she lowered her head, satisfied it was nothing, and continued her meal, erasing the disturbance from her mind. Another branch snapped. Now she knew this was not just nothing. She raised her head and looked in the same direction, catching glimpse of something blue moving among the thick wall of trees. Greatly alarmed, she turned around, raised her tail and began to run as fast as she could. Before she could guess at what the blue branch-snapper was, she heard a loud, hungry roar behind her. An instant later she was suddenly aware of something over her. Surprised, she abruptly halted her run, hoping the creature would land in front of her instead of on her. A huge, blue, lizard-like creature with large velvety wings and large, sharp, ivory white teeth proved her theory true, unfortunately. She looked into the creatures large, sapphire eyes, and as it let out one, last, ferocious roar, she could only think of her regret of not conceiving any fawn with her newly-found buck husband.

***

Eragon sat, waiting patiently for Saphira to return in the same place she had left him, when he told her where the deer he was had run off too. He had heard a few roars, and it had been maybe five minutes since, so he assumed that she had already caught it. _She probably just played with it a little bit, _he though, regretfully. Although he had gotten over himself enough to eat meat when he felt like, he still couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor deer. Crossing paths with a hungry dragon was definitely a position **nobody** wanted to be in, and he could almost feel the panic going through its mind as it stared into the jaws of death.

_'Oh, little __one,' Saphira_ called, coming back out of the forest, _'brunch is served'. _Eragon stared at the bloody body hanging from the large jaws of Saphira, bouncing happily towards him.

_'Saphira.. __Have I ever told you how glad I am to be on your side and not your enemy?'_

_'Why, yes, I believe you have,' Saphira_ replied smugly,_ 'but it's still just as sweet as you.'_ She put down the dead doe near Eragon, and nuzzled him with her snout. _'You know I love you though, little one.'_

_'Love you too, Saphira.'_

The two spent the next few hours eating, drinking, and resting with each other. They talked, played games, and finally laid down next to one another. Saphira lay down on her stomach, kneading the ground with her right claw, sometimes carving small designs into the earth. Eragon lay on his back, hands behind his head supporting him up a little bit, and looked up into the stars. The night was clear; he could see nearly every single star in the sky. He began looking for constellations, quickly spotting an abundance of a variety of dwarvern, elvish, and human star-patterns. _Each of the races in Alagaësia are so different in many ways... yet, many of their different constellations share the same patterns of stars... It makes you think about how alike we all are, despite our many differences._ He continued to stare into the deep, vast universe of stars, until he became aware of strange, colorful lights in the sky, gradually increasing in intensity.

At first he thought nothing of it. However, after a few minutes, he couldn't just pass it off as nothing anymore, as it was getting so bright. He turned over onto his stomach, and tapped Saphira on her shoulder. She didn't respond. Getting up, he crawled over to see her face-to-face. On the ground in front of her, Saphira had carved out a delicate, complicated pattern, folding and looping in ways Eragon hadn't imagined possible. That wasn't important at the moment though.

_'Saphira?' _ called Eragon to her with his mind. He received no response. She was lost in some deep thought, and didn't notice his conscience enter her own. Eragon pushed on her snout and looked into her distant eyes.

_'Saphira, snap out of it, silly,' _he said, more persistent and forceful this time. Her eyes focused onto him, and she raised her head from the ground. She shook, looked around, and looked back at him.

_'Oh.. I'm sorry little one. I was... lost in thought...' _Saphira shook her head again, still a little dazed.

_'I know.. I saw. But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Look.' _Eragon pointed to the lights in the sky he saw.

Saphira stared up into the beautiful aura of lights forming and growing in the sky, instantly enthralled in its wonder. She sat there with Eragon for nearly 10 minutes, both captivated by the strange anomaly they were witnessing. Saphira began to notice a small, growing, wavering string of light by the same, change colors as those in the sky, forming up from the ground off somewhere. Saphira got up, and began to walk forwards.

_'Hey, where are you going?' _Eragon got up and quickly walked up next to her, surprised by her sudden and spontaneous movement, and a little saddened that their moment together had to end.

_'Why.. Where else? I'm going to go see where that light is coming __from,' she_ replied without breaking her stride.

_'Wha- Saphira... Why?' _Eragon shook his head in frustration._ 'Why can't we just stay here and enjoy this wonder from a distance. Can't we just spend __**one day**__ where we don't go off on some sort of quest, or do something generally interesting? Can't we just relax for once, and enjoy each other for a whole day?' _

Saphira stopped and turned her massive head around so that he could see one of her eyes. She looked at him, a gleam of adventure twinkling in her sapphire, cat-like iris.

_'Oh, little one... You know you are interested as much as I __am,' she_ mused with him, blinking in amusement. _'Now, either you can be a good little rider and wait here while I go and explore, or you can get on my back, and we can go see the origin of these beautiful lights-in-the-sky together, as Rider and Dragon, as we should.' _She turned forward and continued her walk.

Eragon sighed for the fourth time that day. She was right; he did want to know what these strange lights were. What more, she knew that he couldn't resist her. Still, he was very much enjoying the time they had been spending together all day. He just wanted** once** to spend a whole day completely alone with her, just the two of them. To do nothing but spend time with her, and enjoy her company, not having to worry about anything else. To forget the world and all its faults and problems, leaving just Saphira in his mind. To just drown in her entity. But apparently this seemed to be too much to ask._ However, a short outing might not be so bad........._

_'Okay, I'm in. Just one sec.'_

Eragon quickly grabbed his bow, quiver, pack, and most importantly Brisingr, the Rider's sword he forged with his own two hands... sort of. Although the elf-smith Rhunön had forged the sword through his body, he still felt like he should claim some responsibility, and it only made the sword feel more like it belonged to him. Swiftly, he climbed onto Saphira's scaly shoulders, in between the gap of ivory spikes along her spine.

_'What's this? Expecting some excitement, are we?' _Saphira teased, adjusting her shoulders, her mind radiating with happiness that he chose to come along.

_'Not especially. Still, better safe than sorry. Now are we going to go see this thing, or sit _

_around chatting some more?'_

_'That's my Rider,' she_ replied excitedly, yet lovingly. _'Don't worry, little one. I'll have you back before your bedtime. Promise.'_

Eragon stuck his tongue out at her teasing, which she replied by sticking her tongue back at him. _'Don't make me lick you,' _she threatened, still playing. _'Now, let us do this, my little Rider.'_

Saphira began to run, gaining speed, and after five bounds made one, large leap, and spreading out her majestic sapphire wings, soared high into the air. Together, as Dragon and Rider, Saphira and Eragon flew to the source of the strange, wonderful, colorful lights-in-the-sky. Neither of them knew what may lie ahead, but whatever they would find, they would face together, as **one**.

______________________________________________


	3. MoonLight

Chapter 3

The ever-changing colors danced rhythmically along Saphira's elegant scales. Her wings beat down hard in constant, perfect timing. The thrumming of her flying soothed Eragon, as it usually did, no matter how high or fast they flew, and encouraged to lull him to sleep. He could have been awake for two weeks straight, at the moment, and not fall asleep now. Eragon concentrated hard at the forming patterns he noticed in the lights-in-the-sky as the two began to near the string of waving light. What he saw, he couldn't comprehend. The lights had begun to twist among each other, forming lines and curves that branched off into one another and other realms of the space provided, in ways that Eragon couldn't wrap its head around. _It sort of reminds me of the drawing Saphira had made earlier,_ Eragon realized. Intrigued, he decided to discuss this with his Dragon.

_'Hey, Saphira...? __What was that drawing you had carved in front of you when I told you about the lights?'_ Eragon asked, still holding his gaze at the lights.

_'I was just thinking about the same thing....'_ she replied, after a small pause. She shook her head again, trying to come up with an answer. _'Honestly... I do not know. I hadn't been paying attention to what I was doing. I didn't even realize I had done anything until you talked to me.'_ Saphira blinked, and shook her head again. She was still feeling a little dazed from her deep thought from before, although it had been well over twenty minutes, and she began to wonder if she was dreaming. Stretching her neck outwards, she looked up to where Eragon was staring, knowing where through their mental link. _'It really does resemble what I did though, doesn't it?'_

_'Yeah'_ he replied.

They spent the next fifteen minutes in silence, enjoying each other's company and focusing on the patterns, trying to make sense of them. Eragon gave up after another three minutes and looked away, his eyes tired from staring at something so bright for so long. Looking down, he saw that they were beginning to fly over a forest, one of which Eragon could see stretched out a long distance in front of him, so that he couldn't tell how far it ended. Above him, a full moon shone brighly, its light mixing with that of the lights-in-the-sky, covering the land in a sheet of color.

_'It looks...' _Saphira started. She blinked and cocked her head to the right, trying to make sense of her thought and put it into logical words. She tried again. _'It looks as if, I think... that there is only one, long stream of looping light, that's been bent, curved, wrapped around and formed in a way that makes it seem as though there are many.'_

Eragon cocked his head as well, considering and pondering her theory. _'I can't say it's not possible,'_ he replied, trying to put it into perspective. _'Just, it seems far more complex for it to be just that. Maybe there are multiple loops.'_

_'Perhaps... or maybe, there aren't any loops or lines at all. Maybe it just is.'_

Her reply took Eragon back. _Now that doesn't make any sense..._ he thought to himself, a little annoyed. However, he could sense that Saphira hadn't understood what she said, or how it made logical sense either. _Maybe... what she meant was that, this is simply too complicated for us to understand._

_'Yes, little one'_ she answered suddenly, in response to his thinking to tell him he was right. She turned her massive head back so that she could look into his eyes with her own. _'Although, let's not accept that possibility too hastily. Let us not forget I am a dragon, and little, if any, beings can surpass my intelligence.'_ She blinked at him in amusement, and turned back to pay attention to where she was flying.

They flew for another thirty minutes in silence. _Our destination seems to be a lot farther than I anticipated..._ Saphira thought to herself, trying to calculate how much longer it would be until they reached the string-of-lights by how long they'd been flying, and how much larger the lights had become.

_'I'm sorry, little one. Looks like I __won't getting you back home in time for your bed time' _she teased, adjusting her flight so that she flew parallel to the ground, however high up she was. _'It'll probably be a while until we reach this place. Why don't you sleep for a bit...? I'll wake you up when we get close.'_

Eragon began to reply with an absolute no, but he was held back by a sudden involuntary yawn._ 'Alright... I suppose, if you're sure. I guess I am kind of tired...'_

He shifted his position on Saphira's back, and rested his head on her scaly neck, hugging her with his arms. The steady beat of her wings, persistent as always, continued to tempt him with the luxury of peaceful tranquility, but now he gave in. Closing his eyes, he focused on nothing but that steady beat, and Saphira's inhaling, and exhaling, and as he drifted out of consciousness, a distant howl could be heard from somewhere in the vast forests below.

***

The midnight black and grey silver wolf raced through the forest as the bright, colorful moonlight lit her path, heading in the direction of a strange anomaly that could be seen from many ways distance around. She elegantly ducked under fallen branches, gracefully danced around the abundance of trees in her path. Finally, she came to a clearing. Her coat flowing in the wind as she left the protection of the trees, she skillfully jumped over the collection of bushes by the forests edge, landed and continued on

her path, gaining speed now that there was nothing blocking her path for the moment.

The rays of light had only formed maybe an hour ago, yet they already lit the land up with its changing colors. These lights were something that she had never seen before in all her life and she needed to know what they were. The only forces she'd ever known to produce such a light were the moon and sun, but these rays were brighter than both. They confused her, made her feel emotions she didn't quite understand. Now she was starting to see patterns forming in the light, patterns she could barely make sense of, let alone understand. These strange lights were making this night definitely one of interest in her life.

_And now there's a massive creature flying in the sky, _she thought to herself.

The creature soared high above her, its large wings keeping it in the air. It was covered in sapphire-blue scales, with sharp, ivory talons, and ivory spikes running along its spine, down its long, lizard-like tail. What really puzzled the she-wolf, however, was how it could possibly be flying._ There's no way her wings can be supporting her, _she thought, _she must be able to cast some sort of magic..._

This had not been the first time she saw this great creature. The day before, she had been looking out from her usual drinking spot, deep in the depths forest, when she saw something blue fly above the trees. She was now sure that this creature must have been what flew above her yesterday. And now it was flying to the light, as with her.

She followed as closely as she sensed safe, making sure the creature wouldn't notice her. She didn't want to risk having her presence revealed to the creature; it looked as if those claws could easily rip her to shreds. _No, it will be better if I follow from a distance. _This creature, with its massive wings, proved to be a formidable contestant against the graceful wolf.

However faster she had been compared to her wolf-brothers, she still struggled to keep up with this blue flying-creatures speed. Ahead of her, she was about to enter the forest again, providing her cover, but slowing her down.

_It`s okay, _she assured herself, _we`re both headed to the same place. I don`t need to get there at exactly the same time as it._ Still, she didn`t feel comfortable being out-matched by this creature, no matter how bigger it might have been compared to her.

She stopped suddenly and threw her head back to let out a howl to the moon, letting out her frustration, and giving her strength to carry on.

Whatever this thing was, the she-wolf was determined to find out. She needed to know if this thing was friendly, or a threat. And, more importantly, if it was just passing by, or intending to stay here. This forest belonged to her, and she wasn`t about to let some oversized lizard waltz in and butt her out.

______________________________________________

_**Hm... Yeah, I felt I should add in some other character, just to help move this along. Thought a wolf might be neat... We'll see I guess :D The story wont be based around her though. I doubt it anyways...**_


	4. Curiosity

Chapter 4

_'Eragon? Little one, wake up. We're nearing the light.' _Saphira shifted her shoulders, moving Eragon's head off of her neck. He made a small groan and raised his head from its limp state, rubbing the dreariness out of his eyes.

_'Hmm?'_ He hadn't comprehended what Saphira just said, and was still too tired to put together what she had meant. _'Saphira... where are we?'_

He could hear her chuckle in amusement in her mind. _'You're so cute, little one. We've come close to the string-of-light. Remember?' _She nodded her head to the ray of light.

Eragon followed her nod and looked at the light, recollections of the previous events returning to his memory. Gaining bearing on what was going on, he looked around, and to the ground below him. He noticed that they were flying over a huge forest, one of which he couldn't see the edges. The land was not completely flat, however. Many mountains sprouted up from various locations around them, and he could see water through some of the trees here and there, meaning there must have been small ponds, or maybe even a river. The forest was very dense, with trees ranging from young, and small, to huge and old. The landscape was covered in leaves of many colors, and each leaf reflected a bit of the intense, colorful light shining so bright he had to cover his eyes.

Saphira was circling around a large, crater-like formation, still covered in trees, almost denser than the rest of the forest. In the middle was a large mountain, at least four-times in size than the other ones Eragon could see. At the top of this mountain was a hollow, where the light was emanating from. _Or was it pouring into the mountain?_ Eragon wondered, his curiosity growing with each passing second.

_'That wolf has been following us for a few hours now,' _Saphira suddenly said.

Startled by her remark, Eragon looked down to search for this supposed wolf, reaching out with his consciousness. Sure enough, he found one, a female, running closely behind them to the right.

_'I don't know what her intentions are__... She's been trying to avoid being seen by me, looping around, not taking a straight path... She's making it kind of obvious, honestly. Stupid mutt.'_

Saphira tilted downwards, flying closer to the dome of leaves and branches beneath them. Eragon could sense the wolf begin to panic, distancing herself from his Dragon.

_'Are you sure it's really following us? I mean, there's no way it couldn't have seen the light__... Couldn't she be going to investigate, like we are?'_

_'If it was really just going there as well, it would have gone straight for the mountain, instead of trailing behind us looping around.' _Eragon grunted, acknowledging her logic. _'It matters not, however. The day I fear a little wolf is the day I am Dragon no more,' she_ snickered. '_Now let's get a closer look at this light.'_

Saphira began to rear into a straight path towards the mountain. After a few seconds, the lights intensity had grown to heights too much for Eragon's eyes to bear, and he had to bury his face in Saphira's scales. He began to notice loud, monotonous ringing sound, drowning out all other sounds, and making it hard to think.

_'Saphira! We have to turn back, something's wrong.' _She didn't respond. In fact, he couldn't even feel her presence in his mind anymore. He felt her neck tense up, as if she was struggling, and he was suddenly overcome with a wave of uncertainty and fear.

The blue Dragon hadn't in fact heard Eragon, although she was making every attempt to turn around. On top of the blaring light, and intense tone, Saphira had suddenly felt extremely weak, as if a tremendous weight had befallen her. Shocked, Saphira tried rearing up with her wings, flapping them as hard as she could. Her wings failed her though, and had no effect as she began falling into a crash. Blind and confused, she tried her best to angle herself so that she would glide parallel to the ground, hoping to limit the damage of her inevitable crash. She tried reaching out to Eragon, to tell him to hold on, but she found that she couldn't stretch her mind out to touch his mind, or that of anything else's. As she felt the tops of trees scrape her razor-sharp talons, she held her breath, preparing herself to hit the ground, and the resistance from the trees, pulling in her wings so that they wouldn't be ripped clean off by the trunks.

***

The wolf stood in shock, watching as a blue body fell helplessly from the sky into the trees of the forest in front of her. She had been consistently following the creature for well over three hours now, and as she entered a clearing of trees, like many scattered in the forest, she was halted in her tracks by the sight of its sudden struggling. _How can a creature, as powerful and skilled at flying as that, suddenly lose control of its wings and crash?_ She shook her head in frustration. There were many things she didn't know about this _thing_, and she wasn't about to let a careless crash devoid her from the answers she wanted. Sitting up from her seated position, she jumped back in the forest, towards the crash site.

Getting to the spot took a lot longer than she had expected, and she was already puckered out from running non-stop for three hours. However, her speed didn't falter as she dodged between the trees. After about fifteen minutes, she noticed ahead of her that some trees had been brought down. _This must be where it crashed, _she thought to herself, a wave of excitement washing over her. Sure enough, as she neared the trees, she spotted a large, blue, scaly body on the ground. She stopped as soon as she saw it, unsure of what to do next. The creature was lying on its side, exposing her to its stomach. There were two large gashes running down from its neck to its breast, and its wing lay limp over the rest of her body. She could see it torn in a number of different places, and she wondered if it was limp like it was because the bone was broken. And, of course, the creature was covered in blood.

The she-wolf sat there for maybe ten minutes, debating how to approach the injured creature, or whether she should just run away now, in case it might attack her. _No... I've come this far, I'm not running away now. I don't even know if it's still alive...._

She decided that, if nothing else, she should check if it was going to live. As soon as she took a step, she heard a groan, and instantly flattened herself to the ground. The creature raised its head, and began to try and get up, looking around in a confused dazed. Its leg faltered, however, and it found itself back on the ground, releasing another groan in pain. The wolf slowly rose up as she watched this, and risked taking another, slow step. She accidently broke a twig under her paw though, and the creatures head snapped around, locking the wolf in its gaze, growling.

_'You! You're that wolf that's been following us. What do you want?'_ A female voice rang strong in her head, although she didn't understand how; the creature hadn't opened its mouth, or made any sound of any kind. Not that she could necessarily think straight right now. She had frozen over as soon as the its large head swung around to face her, and it's terrifying eyes bore down into her own. She dared not even breathe.

_'Well? Why have you been following us so __closely? I know you were, so don't even try to deny it.' _Us? The wolf had only smelt the creature, and was positive that only she and it were present. It began to try to get up again, but faltered in pain. She decided to take a step closer.

_'Take one step closer and I'll burn you to a crisp where you stand,'_ it snapped. She froze again, but decided to try and swallow her fear, and open her muzzle.

"You're hurt... You're in no condition move, let alone defend yourself" she replied softly. She lowered her head, though, to try and show she meant it no harm.

_'However strong or fast you might think yourself, my fire could scorch you where you stand in a second.'_

"Fire....?" The wolf raised her head in confusion. _Fire? From where?_ "....What are you?"

_'You don't know?' _The creature hesitated a moment, as if considering the situation, and then _'My name is Saphira Brightscales, and I am of the great, powerful, fearless race of Dragons. And you'd do well to remember that, small-paws. For not many, if any, creatures of this land can stand up to our claws, or against our jaws, or hold their own against our fire. And we certainly do not fear wolves and mutts.'_

_Dragon.... _The wolf scarcely recalled hearing the title before, but only in rumors, and those of no importance to her. She had never thought that a Dragon could be such a mystical creature such as the one in front of her. Either way, she certainly did want to be her enemy; she had no idea what Dragons were capable of, and she really didn't want to find out through herself.

"Well met, Saphira Brightscales." She bowed, showing courtesy, and again trying to show her that it did not intend any harm. "I do not deny following you, but I do apologize for it. I had seen you flying around my land a few days before, and tonight when I saw you flying, I decided I'd try to get answers. For you, and for the light." The wolf nodded her head to the mountain where they assumed lay the origin of the light.

_'Mmm...' _She tried moving again, yet stopped and tensed up a second later. Saphira let out a sigh and plopped her head on the ground. _'Eragon and I had been coming here for the same reason.'_

"Eragon?" She tilted her head.

_'My human partner. My Rider.'_

The wolf started to feel a pang of worry as she stared into the dragons cat-like, sapphire eyes. "Saphira... I'm considered to have a very good nose, even among my family... and I am certain there are no humans here.'

The dragon just stared at the wolf, blankly, not making any comment or movement. Then, shock, worry, and sheer fear poured into her eyes. Saphira jolted up, ignoring the pain, although the wolf could see her muscles tense up from the stress. She began frantically looking around, searching for this supposed human.

_'Oh no. God, no! Eragon! No!!' _She let out a loud, angry roar, making the wolf whimper involuntarily. She could see the blood from her gashes and wounds begin to increase.

"Saphira, you're injured," she tried to contemplate with her, worried, "you shouldn't move. You're only going to injure yourself mor-"

_'You don't understand! I can't lose him. Not now, not ever! No!!!'_

Saphira dug her claws into the ground a little, and vaulted herself up, trying to raise her wings and flap them. The wolf had been right about her wing though, and she double back in pain. Her body crashed back to the earth with a loud thud, and Saphira lay there, not moving. The wolf slowly padded over to her, whimpering in worry. As she got closer, she could see the Dragon was breathing, if only slightly. She tried licking her face, to see if she'd wake up. When Saphira didn't, she took a few steps back, and looked at the frail body in front of her.

"So much for the fearless Dragons," she snickered.

______________________________________________

**See? The wolf has her role to play... :) What happened to Eragon?? :o**


	5. Howl

Chapter 5

Saphira awoke, her head throbbing violently in pain. She let out a groan and quickly let herself fall back down as soon as she tried to get up, quickly remembering her last attempts, and how painful they had been. _What else do I remember...?_ She began to recall herself flying, crashing... pain.... the black and grey wolf..... and-

_'Eragon!'_ Her mind jumped as her thoughts began to fly in panic.

"I couldn't find him." Saphira snapped her head around to see the wolf lying down at the other side of the clearing she had made when she crashed, staring at _her. 'What?'_

"After I tended to your wounds, I scouted all around here in a 5 mile radius. I didn't find anything. No trail, no human, nothing. Only rabbits, mice and other rodents. I could definitely smell him on you when I got closer, though, so I'm sure you aren't just mistaken about him."

_'Of course I'm not mistaken about him!' _Saphira snapped. She looked the other way, in thought, to hide the worry in her face. _'But... if he's not here....'_

"It's possible he fell off..." The wolf looked back into the forest, now sitting up. "He would have had to fallen a long way, though, because I couldn't pick up any scent... Just, I watched you crash. I didn't see any other body fall than yours."

_'Then what happened to him....?' _Saphira's heart began to sink. _What if he's hurt right now? A broken arm, a leg, a branch through his stomach... What if he's dying right now, calling my name, calling for help...?_

Saphira sat up, not able to rest here knowing her Rider was lost somewhere, and was about to get up on all-fours when the wolf suddenly growled at her. Shocked, Saphira glared at her, frozen in astonishment at her bravery.

_'You have a lot of courage to dare growling at me, small-paws.'_

The she-wolf ceased growling, and stared back at her with intelligent eyes. "You're seriously injured, Saphira. I've tended to your wounds to the best of my abilities, but you need to give them a chance to heal. And you aren't going to be helping by running around, looking for your human friend. Is it really going to matter whether you find him or not when you're _dead_?" The wolf circled a little bit around Saphira, moving a bit closer in the process. "You need to rest."

Saphira stared at her, still shocked from the courage the wolf was portraying in front of her. She realized then that her wounds weren't hurting as much as she remembered. She looked down her body to see that wherever her flesh had been exposed, some sort of greenish, mucky cream was in its place.

_'You... tended to my wounds?'_

"Yes, and if you get up now, the cream won't be able to take effect. Now, lie back down, and try to rest. I'll go out patrolling again, farther out. Your friend couldn't have just disappeared, right? Don't worry. We'll find him. He has to be in this forest." The wolf had looked away from Saphira's eyes during her speech, but Saphira could feel that she really meant well. _'Your gratitude is deeply appreciated, kind small-paws.'_ The wolf looked up at Saphira and smiled. _'Just... why, exactly, are you even bothering with helping me? You have no debts or ties with me. If you were smart, you would have run away when I first growled at you.' _

"Well, I can't say I didn't consider it..." said the wolf, sitting down and starting to lick her own paws. " I couldn't just leave you here though, injured and helpless. It wouldn't be right, no matter how _fearless_ and _powerful_ you may be," she said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

_'Well.... thank you, truly.' _Saphira laid back down, trying yet failing, to relax. She couldn't stop thinking about Eragon, how she was supposed to be protecting him, how she had failed him...

"Where did you come from, Brightscales?" Saphira looked back up to match the look of the wolf, full of concern.

_'Well__... I was born in a mountain range humans have named The Spine. It is in the northern regions of Alagaësia.' _The wolf cocked her head to the side; it had not heard of either of those names before. _'If you head far south from here, you'll come to a large land, populated by humans and elves, dwarves and urgals. They call it Alagaësia.'_

The wolf nodded understandingly. "There lies a similar human land just north-east of this large forest. I've never paid attention to their names for them though. I try to generally avoid humans, and they avoid me. So far, we've held a beautiful friendship like this."

The two sat in silence for five minutes, the wolf returning to licking her paws. After the fifth minute, she rose up, walking over to the edge of the clearing, staring in the forest.

"I'm going to go searching again," she said to Saphira, her voice surprisingly soothing_._ "You'd do best to try and sleep. I'll be back by first sunrise... By tomorrow evening, your wounds should be healed enough to search with me. For now, try and relax, okay?" The wolf began to run into the forest, but Saphira stopped her with a final question.

_'Wait. You never told me __your name.'_

The wolf turned her head and looked at Saphira, her eyes shining bright as the full moon reflected on them, taking Saphira back with her unlikely beauty.

"Luna."

______________________________________________

**Well, I think it's a pretty name :) See, she's a good wuff.**


	6. Old Friends

Chapter 6

Eragon eyes shot open into the pitch-black room, with one thought going through his mind. _Saphira!_ For the past twenty-four hours, he had been trapped in a vivid dream, one of which was already escaping Eragons memory. One image, however, was burned into his eyes. One that terrified him in ways that he didn't understand; and didn't want to. An image that shook Eragon to his very core, and almost sent him back to sleep.

Saphira. On her back atop a large stone in a temple. Bloody and ripped apart. A long sword sticking through her heart. And a dark figure standing above her, staring at him.

Eragon shook his head. _It wasn't real. It was a dream, _he tried telling himself. He couldn't help but tear up from the thought though, no matter how hard he tried. _Dreams can reflect what you fear most sometimes... and obviously I fear of losing...... of..... so, so it only makes sense seeing that. Right? It doesn't mean that's going to happen.._

Eragon pulled his hand to his face to wipe the tears away. Only, he couldn't. He tried again. It felt like something was holding his wrist securely back. He tried his other hand; nothing. As he tried to figure out whether maybe large rocks or tree trunks could have fallen over him, trapping him, a horrific realization came to his mind. He was upright. And against a stone wall.

_I've been captured..._ he thought to himself in a daze. He began to try and recall everything that happened prior to his awakening, whilst trying to figure out a way to free himself. His first and best option was to unlock it using the ancient language. "Ma'mor iet sharjalví" he whispered, trying not to be too loud so as to not alert anyone who may or may not be around.

The spell had no effect. More than just having no effect, he hadn't felt any flow of magic at all. The words just echoed through the air, weightlessly and powerless. This confused and only panicked Eragon. _Have I been drugged?_ he wondered. _No.. I don't feel drugged... the again, who knows how long I've been asleep for._

He tried to flip over himself by bringing his legs over his body, only to find his legs were tightly fastened as well. Frustrated, he shrunk and slimmed his right hand to his best physical extent, and attempted to slide it through the brace, only to be met by sharp pain. It felt as though little teeth were digging into his wrist.

"Ah, good. You're up. I would have hated to wake you, you looked ever-so peaceful."

Eragon slowly turned his head to face the voice, emanating from the darkness in front of him. He could make out the slight silhouette of a figure, dressed in armor save for a helmet, and could hear the scraping of a sword on the ground trailing the man as he walked.

"Although, you have been asleep for quite a while. Maybe... a day now? Do you think Saphira will be looking for you yet?"

"How do you know my..." Eragon began, but stopped himself. He knew very well how he knew her, and he knew he was in a serious problem. Because he knew that voice. He recognized that armor. And he was now the prisoner of the one man Eragon had feared becoming prisoner to the most. The man muttered a quick phrase under his breath, and a floating orb of light appeared in his hand, confirming Eragon's fears.

"Nice to see you again, Eragon," greeted Galbatorix, bending into a bow in front of him.

***

_'Can we **please** get moving faster?' _Saphira asked, becoming very anxious.

Her wounds had healed over by the time she woke up, thanks to Luna's strange medicine, and she was almost fit to fly. Running through the forest would be a problem posed not to her. And she _would_ be running right now, too, if the wolf hadn't insisted on stopping every few minutes. They had been searching all day, and the moon was already high above. Saphira hadn't had a problem with her until just a few hours ago. Luna sat in front of an impatient Saphira, eyes and nose straining in focus of the path in front of her.

"Can't. The trail is very weak, I need to make sure that we're still following the right path" she replied, losing none of her focus.

_'What trail? I smell no trail, small-paws'_ Saphira snapped at her.

"You don't have the nose of a wolf, Brightscales"

_' "I don't have the nose of a wolf" ?'! _Saphira repeated, surprised she would make such a claim. '_I think you mean you do not have nose of a **Dragon**, small-paws. I know you mean well, and you only want to help, but I can't just wait here patiently with you when I know that Eragon could be hurt, or seriously injured, or trapped somewhere.' _Luna ignored Saphira, her words passing through her, and remain focused. Saphira became aggrivated at this. _I am **not**__about to be ignored by a **mutt**!_ She jumped in front of Luna, to see her close, eye-to-eye, jaw loose to intimidate her with her massive set of teeth.

_'I'm leaving. Okay? I don't have time for this. I need to find Eragon, now. I appreciate you helping me out, but if you're going to move this slow, then I'm sorry but this is goodbye.'_

Luna got up, and stared at Saphira for a few seconds. Then she walked around here and walked past her. After a minute, she looked back at Saphira, her eyes full of impatience and confusion.

"Well? Aren't you going to follow? The trail isn't getting any fresher. You do want to find Eragon, right?"

***

The two travelled for another five hours without stop, as Luna finally had a grasp on the trail, and wasn't losing focus of it. Just, it wasn't the kind of trail that Saphira had been thinking of. Luna couldn't afford to tell the dragon yet, however. She wasn't sure how far she could trust this being, and she wasn't the kind of wolf to let go of her deepest, darkest secrets so lightly.

Just in front of Luna, walking at about the same pace, was a hollow, yellow-white outline of a man, clad in armor save for a helmet, a hand on the hilt of a sword to keep it from trailing behind him, and another hand carrying the body of what looked like a young man.

Luna knew that Saphira couldn't see this image. She was almost certain that she was the only one who _could_. Since she was just a pup, when all other senses failed her, Luna had come to be able to rely on this sixth-sense. Whenever a trail became too cold to follow, or disappeared altogether, Luna had been able to see this_echo_ and follow it to her prey, or target, although she tried to avoid doing so at all cost. She didn't feel comfortable hampering in powers she didn't understand, and this was something that didn't make any sense to her. All she had figured out was that she was seeing the path that someone, or something, had onced walked or ran, or flew. The only drawbacks she found with these powers were that it only worked in moonlight, and after a while of following it became taxing on her, and finding the echo after losing it proved more difficult every time. So she wasn't about to lose it now again.

She chose not to tell Saphira this because she didn't see a need. _Why tell her ony of my secrets when it will not benefit her?_ So she followed the echo, keeping focus, letting Saphira think they were following a traditional trail. Still, she would like to know who this man was...

"Saphira?" she asked, slowly. "Did you and Eragon have any enemies?"

Saphira chuckled in her mind with her soothing voice. _'Yes, I suppose you could say that. Although, we were pretty efficient at disposing of them, eventually. Well... most of them. Why?...' _Saphira pause, almost afraid to continue her thought. _'... Do you think... Eragon was kidnapped?'_

Luna paused a moment, contemplating whether to tell her or not. "I can't know for sure, it's hard to tell. But we shouldn't shun away the possibility."

_'If someone were foolish to do something like that, they won't live long enough to regret it.' _Saphira exclaimed. Every emotion that Luna could feel coming off of her told Luna that she meant her words, and intended to uphold her promise with her life.

They travelled for a few more minutes in silence. Saphira walked up closer to Luna, lowering her head to the wolfs.

_'I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier,'_ Saphira said, her voice low and ashamed in Luna's head.

"S'okay," Luna replied.

_'I just... I'm scared. I don't like leaving Eragon alone... That boy has a habit of getting in the worst of trouble. I don't like not knowing where he is...'_ Luna could feel her conscience draw back from her own, slowly.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. I can promise you that much."

***

Another three hours past. Luna had held on to the echo longer than she had ever held one before, and she was confident that she had a good grasp on it, when the man stopped, raised his hand, and disappeared. Luna was completely in shock.

She stopped suddenly, causing Saphira to stumble over her, trying not to crush her

_'Hey, don't stop just like that.... Luna? What is wrong?'_

Saphira stared at the small wolf, worried why she stopped suddenly, and why she had such a confused look on her face. She watched as the wolf begin looking around frantically, silently trying to figure something out.

_'Tell me what is wrong, small-paws. Maybe I can help.'_ Saphira did want to help.

"The trail.... it's gone! Just gone! It disappears, right here. It doesn't make any sense."

Luna calmed herself down, and tried to focus again. At first, she didn't think she could see anything. Yet, after a few seconds, she noticed an echo of mist, gently lapping at the air. She began to walk, following the mist, but after thirty seconds she hit a wall. She took a step back, looking at the mist, trying to comprehend it.

"It's in here," she said after a moment, looking back at a very confused dragon. "The trail goes through here. I'm certain of it."

Luna and Saphira sat at the foot of a great, large mountain, whose heights rose up so far they couldn't tell where it ended. The mountain wrapped around in a large circle, showing no visible entranced. At the very peak was a large hollow, where streams of light pourred out of.


	7. Powerless

Chapter 7

"What do you want with me?"

Eragon stared hard into the deep eyes of the once-powerful king, searching for some kind of explanation. The old king had returned five minutes ago, and had done nothing but sit and stare at him, carving a block of wood into an intricate design Eragon had sworn he recognized. He wasn't sure how long he'd been the captive of him. Staring into nothing but darkness for so long, he had lost all perception of time. The king must have finished his carving, because he put his knife down, and held up the wood to examine his work.

"You know I have no idea how I did this," he said to Eragon, still keeping his eyes on the wood. "I've never carved in my life. Maybe a few times, but nothing like this."

Eragon continued to stare at him, not saying a word.

"Well, I shouldn't say never. I used to carve, but that was a long time ago. A long, long, time ago... It almost feels like another lifetime when I think about it."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

Galbatorix looked at Eragon with amusement, letting out a soft chuckle. "Why, Eragon, I didn't think of you as the suicidal type. Why are you so quick to die? I thought you loved Saphira more than that."

"Oh, why are you keeping this up. Why else did you lure me here, and shackle me to this wall?"

Galbatorix looked at Eragon for a moment, displaying a blank expression. Then he started laughing. "You think.. You think the light was meant to lure you to me?" Eragon said nothing. "Well aren't we thinking a little highly of ourselves, hmm? Eragon, those lights had nothing to do with you and Saphira. This-" he gestured at Eragon, "-is just a... let's think of it as an 'added bonus' for my efforts."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Eragon replied, hiding all emotion from his voice to not appear asak in front of him. "Why are you keeping me alive? If you don't want to kill me, then what the hell do you want with me?"

Galbatorix simply sighed and sat up. In a split second, he was in front of Eragon, face-to-face. He grabbed Eragons face and pulled his face close to his own.

"Now, tell me. Why would I kill you?" he whispered in his ear, causing Eragon to cringe. "...When I can use you for so much more."

***

Saphira felt the rush of wind play along her wings as she flied around the base of the mountain. The mountain was much, much bigger than she had imagined, it taking her over twenty minutes to make it all away around. She wasn't flying as fast as she could be, though, as she was trying to find some way inside it, as she and Luna suspected Eragon was inside. As far as she could find, however, there was no way inside at all. Saphira heard movement beneath her, and looked down to see Luna beneath her. _Maybe she has found something,_ she thought, as she began her descent and landing.

_'Small-paws, tell me you have found some way in,'_ she said to her, full of hope.

"I'm sorry Saphira.. I've looked all around here twice, and I can find no way inside to the base of this mountain." She looked down, frustrated they were getting no more closer to their goal.

_'Nor have I. Are you positive that Eragon is in here?' _Saphira asked her, politely.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. Just.... I don't understand how he did..." She looked away from the mountain, back into the forest. "There must be another way... Maybe there's some sort of underground cavern or system that he used to get in there..."

Saphira thought about this. _That would make sense... This is a large mountain, most likely it had been a volcano at some point of time, so long ago. There would probably be hollows from the heat and magma... 'You might be right, small-paws. There's definitely not any clear entrances on the sides of the mountain itself...'_

Luna shrugged and began to pace, deep in thought. "Any idea's how we would go about looking for this?"

_'Hmm... maybe...' _Saphira sat and thought for a second. _'What do you know of the history of this mountain, and the land around here?'_

_  
_"Not much," Luna replied, "I think there used to be some big volcano in this land, long ago, although it hasn't been active for quite a time..." She looked at the mountain, and then back at Saphira. "Think this is it?"

_'Yes, it's a definite possibility. It's easily the largest mountain around here.' _She stamped her paw on the ground. _'And, that would mean that your theory might be right. So what we should be looking for-'_

"-are leftover signs of heat escaping the ground from the caverns created by the magma," she finished, getting excited that they had something to go on now.

_'Exactly. I'll start with the north side, you stay here at the south. We'll meet back here in an hour?'_

"Sounds good," Luna said, as she jolted away from Saphira to begin her search.

***

"You aren't going to succeed in this," Eragon spat, watching the king as he paced the room. "You've lost your dragon, your _empire_ and your Eldurnari. You're powerless, and you're stupid enough to kidnapped the Rider of a Dragon? If you were smart, you'd release me now, and run away as far as you can from me and Saphira."

"Oh, on the contrary, I hope she finds us. None of this will work without her." Gabatorix turned and smiled at Eragon. "The only problem is, it's impossible for her to find us on her own."

"You think my Saphira can't track?"

"No, no, I'm not questioning your Dragons abilities. She could be the greatest tracker in all of Alagaesia, and she would die searching for us here."

When the king returned to pacing, and said no more, Eragon became frustrated. He decided to just ask the obvious question. "Why can't she find us?"

"Ah! Glad you asked." He walked to the middle of the room, and while smiling at Eragon, outstretched his arms. In a flash the entire room was illuminated, and he could see that there was no exit. The walls where smooth, and after looking at them for a moment, Eragon realized there were patterns moving slowly inside the walls. _Patterns that looked almost like-_

"Like the lights-in-the-sky?" he asked, walking close. "Like the drawing Saphira drew? Like my carving?" He put his had on the wall next to to Eragon. "You see, right now, we don't technically exist."

Eragon stared at him, dumbfounded. _How can we not exist?_ "That doesn't make any-"

"-sense? No, not really. But what _does_ make sense?" Galbatorix turned around and walked over to pick up his carving on the floor. Examining it, he began his track of pacing again. "Those lights are a very different kind of something. The most amazing thing I've ever seen. I found them in these strange caverns underneath that mountain while I was running from the Varden, after you destroyed my hopes and dreams." His smile changed, into one that caused Eragons hair to stand on end. "It was the most amazing thing. I touched the light... and I felt it run through me, _envelope_ me. Before I knew it, I was in a strange room, just like this one, with no exits. But, watch."

Galbatorix turned around, and walked over to the wall on Eragons right-hand side. Eragons vision blurred for a split second, and when he gained focus only a fraction of a second later, he saw there was a large, open doorway on that wall now, and inside he could hear water rushing, like a water. He felt a breeze roll in, carrying the scents of various plants and greens."

"This is my world, Eragon," he said, turning to him. "I can choose who and what enters, and what the world looks like around me. I am a _god_, here." He laughed, and began to walk into the newly created room.

"What do I have to fear of a silly Dragon?"

______________________________________________

**.... I don't know xD**


	8. Fear

Chapter 8

Eragon opened his dreary eyes from his sleep and immediately noticed his surroundings were changed. He had fallen back asleep shortly after Galbatorix left him to go into one of the rooms he created, the opening closing behind him, leaving Eragon in the dark again. _One of the rooms he created?_ He thought to himself. _There's no way he can do that... It must be some kind of illusion, or trick. Maybe my drugs makes me hallucinate._

"Like the new look?" said a voice from in front of him. Eragons head snapped up to see Galbatorix walking towards him, gesturing at the room.

He found himself sitting, still bolted down, to a large, golden throne, atop a small staircase that stretched to either sides of the room in a curve. It wasn't a room though, Eragon realized. He was at the end of a large, grand hallway, that stretched back too far for Eragon to estimate it's distance. The walls were completely white, with very beautiful designs. There were huge beams that stretched up towards the arched ceiling along the walls, covered in gold trimming. _The whole room is covered in gold trimming,_ he realized. The floor was clean, completely white, with a gold-outline pattern carved into it. The same pattern he'd seen so many times before. Along both the right and left sides of the floor, he could see the reflections of huge stain-glassed pictures along the walls, yet he didn't understand how the sun could shine from both sides of the building.

"I thought you might enjoy something to look at, instead of staring into darkness," he said, his voice twisting a knot in Eragons gut. "I designed it myself. I may be a powerful god, but I still care about the quality of my guests stay."

"I don't know what kind of tricks your trying to pull with me," Eragon said, keeping his voice steady, "but you should know that I'm smart enough to know this isn't real, and that you aren't a god."

"Oh, Eragon, Eragon, Eragon. I understand that you might not believe my status and what you're witnessing at first. That's understandable, it'll come with time. As for this being real, you're right. It's not. Not really. But... what is real? Is it what we can sense? What we can smell? Feel? Taste? Hear? See? You can find all of that here, if you wish. So how can you say that this isn't real?"

Eragon thought for a moment, considering his point of view, and sighing when he found it hard to argue.

"Now, Eragon." He walked up to Eragon, putting his hand on his. "We should get to discussing what I need from you."

"I'll never help you, you malevent, repulsive, evil king!" he spat on instinct, instantly regretting his choice of words. Galbatorix just stared at Eragon for a moment, his face decomposing into disgust and anger. He turned around to look down the hall.

"Evil? Am I, Eragon, so evil as you say?" He turned back at Eragon, razor-sharp knife in hand, smile returning to his face. "Or am I just a little heartbroken." He struck the knife deep into Eragons side, causing him to scream out in pain. "How would you know what evil is, Eragon. How do you know _anything_ about me at all?!" He twisted the knife, pushing deeper. Eragons body began spasming in rejection. "You haven't witnessed what I've seen. You haven't felt the pain I feel _every day!_" he leaned up to Eragons ear, and whispered "Oh, but you will. By god, you will. And then we'll see who's the evil one." He pulled out his knife, and Eragon passed out from the sudden relief.

***

Galbatorix walked down the long hallway, deep in thought. _Such a naive child... Still, he has potential. Not like Murtagh... He's different. _He reached the doorway, and waved his hand. The door opened to a forest. Walking through, the door closed behind him. _He's dangerous to keep alive.... but I can't kill him. Can I...? No, I need him for my plan to work._

He heard a roar above him, and he looked up to see the blue dragon he had stressed over so much beforehand, flying so close to him, unknowing of his existence there. _Such a beautiful creature,_ he thought to himself. _Her and Eragon really do compliment each other.... _

Galbatorix raised his hand to cast a spell. The ground beneath him changed, becoming an old geyser that has long been inactive.

_It's a shame she might have to die, _he thought as he raised his hand again, disappearing back into his world.

***

Eragon had awaken the second after the door closed behind Galbatorix, his body instantly spasming from remembering the pain he had just felt. It was like he had never been hurt. He didn't ponder upon that too long, and started squirming and struggling, trying to break free.

"Uncomfortable?" he heard a voice behind him. He froze, not daring to turn, as he already knew who it was.

"I can give you some cushions, if you like. Or would you prefer to lay in a bed?"

"The chair is fine," Eragon said emotionlessly.

"Well..... good then." He walked around to look at Eragon in the eye. "Now what do we say we get Saphira here to join us? You must be awfully lonely, and I'm sure she's worried sick about you. It would do her good to know that you're safe."

Eragon wanted desperately to see Saphira again... But what the old king had said before, and what he had seen that he was capable of, he wasn't sure that was such a good idea. "No."

"No? You want you Dragon to die from worry?" He shook his head. "That's not very nice to do to someone you love. You shouldn't take someone like her for granted."

"It'd be safer for her to stay as far away as possible," he simply said.

"Yes... I suppose you're right..." He looked off into the distance. "Well, it matters not. She'll find you, I made sure of that. And when she does-" he winked at eragon. "-then the real excitement will begin."

"I thought you said she couldn't find us?"

"I did. But now she can. Funny thing how things can change like that."

"Why are you doing this, Galbatorix? What do you want with me?" He decided to try to get an answer out of him again.

"Why, Eragon... don't you have imagination?" No reply. "You happen to be a very gifted dragon rider. One of the most powerful that I've ever seen. You even rised against me! You have the potential to be so much more than an errand boy. Following orders, doing what you're told.. No, you were meant to rule-" They heard crash coming from another room, and Eragon heard something that shot fear through his heart; a roar that was so familiar to him. "-but first, you need to learn the meaning of pain."


	9. Courage

Chapter 9

Luna let out a loud howl, that could be heard throughout the entire forest. It struck fear in her prey, causing them to hide in their hovels and holes, in hopes that they wouldn't become the beautiful wolf's next meal. She wasn't hunting though, she was far too busy for that.

A voice, much like the one who had fruequently entered her mind in the past few days, requested entrance once again. _'Was that you?' _the blue dragon asked, her physical body being much farther away. _'Did you find something?'_

_I think so_, she thought, knowing Saphira would hear her thoughts through the connection they held. _How long do you think it will take for you to get here?_

_'Give me twenty minutes,'_ Luna heard her say. _'Watch for the loud roar, followed by a blanket of fire.'_

_Have to make an entrance, hm?_ She heard Saphira chuckle in her mind, and then disembark, leaving her feeling empty inside. Luna looked back at the geyser she had found. She couldn't help feeling like it was.... out of place. She didn't think much of it though, and decided to wander while she waited for Saphira. _I'm pretty sure there was a pond just over here...._

In about two minutes she found the body of water she was thinking of. It was a small curve, and it looked very deep. She looked in, and found her reflection staring back at her. Her coat had always been a very midnight-black colour, with streaks of dark silver-grey running along her cheeks and down her body. Her tail curved in an elegant swoop, fluffing out a bit, defined by more of the streaks of silver. Her eyes were tinted yellow, like a full moon, tainted with green. Her right eye was scarred with a mark, running down vertically.

She thought back to how she got the scar, something she did not like doing as it brought back memories of her past. Images of her family flashed in her mind. Blood-spilled grass, her parents brutally slain atop rocks, her sister decapitated. And in the middle of the carnage stood a lone wolf. A blood-stained pure-white coat. Her brother. Kain.

She shook her head. That was a long time ago, and it was of no importance now. She lapped at the water to get a drink, and returned to the geyser. Reaching the area, she laid down, licking her paws to clean off the mud. After five minutes, she looked up, her eyes scanning over the lights blanketing the sky. Her and Saphira had been there for so long, she had gotten used to the lights, creating artificial daylight twenty-four hours of the day. It had seriously messed her sleeping routine up, and she was feeling very exhausted. So she decided to nap for the remainder of time.

As her mind drifted off into the state of R.E.M., only one image remained burned into her eyes; Kain.

***

_'Luna, wake up.'_

She felt a nudge on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes to meet those of the dragon who she had been helping these past few nights. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep that long."

_'It's alright,' _she replied. She looked over to the geyser. _'This is what you wanted to show me?'_

"Yes. There's a good chance there might be some sort of cave underneath this." Saphira placed her right forepaw on the land, and applied pressure. _'The ground feels like it will give away if I we try... Are you sure Eragon might be in here?'_

"It couldn't hurt to look to make sure," Luna replied, getting up and shaking her body awake. "Something about this is bothering me though. I don't remember seeing this here. And it feels so... out of place.."

_'I agree with you, but if there's a chance my Eragon may be in here, this is a risk I'll have to take.' _She began to claw at the ground. _'Of course, you don't have to come if you'd rather not.'_

"No no, I'm coming. Besides, what would you do if you got hurt again?" she teased, sticking her tongue out at her. "You _need _me!"

Saphira laughed, and nudged Luna playfully. _'Maybe.'_

Luna considered telling Saphira about the echo she saw earlier, of the man carrying Eragon. She didn't feel comfortable exposing herself though. _If he really is being held captive, she'll find out on her own. There's no real reason for me to tell her anything...._

Saphira stopped her digging, and put more pressure on the groung. She looked like she was satisfied, and backed away, sitting down. _'Alright, this should give away easily now. I'm going to fly up and hit it from the air. Once I'm in, unless I tell you not to, come in after me; we don't know how deep this is so wait a second to make sure. Okay?'_

"Yes. That's fine." Luna watched as the majestic sapphire-blue dragon soared high into the air, turn, and begin her flight, straight into the ground. The wolf marvelled at her bravery, and her beauty, as she let out a jet of white-hot flame. As Saphira crashed through the ground, she let out a loud, ferocious roar, full of anger and hope of finding her Rider.

***

Eragon sat shaking in the chair, fearing what might be about to happen. All that he could picture in his mind was the dream he had when he first awoke in the dark room, and as he looked over at Galbatorix, clad in his dark armor, Eragon could only hope that dreams didn't foretell the future.

Galbatorix looked over at Eragon, noticed his state, and walked over, placing a hand on his head. "Eragon," he said, trying to comfort him in a sick, sadistic way. "She won't be here for a while, so relax! Where she entered doesn't lead directly to here. Heavens no. What kind of god would I be if I left my world simple and unentertaining?" Eragon sucked in his fear to reply with the most disgust he had ever forced into words. "You will burn, you bastard. The second I am free I will strike my sword through your gut unto the floor, and leave you to feel the flames of my dragon. I promise you, you will burn."

Galbatorix turned to look at Eragon. His face still presented the same smile he had held since Eragon had first seen him a few nights ago. It was one of amusement, pleasure.

"Eragon... one day, you will thank me for this. That is something that _I_ can promise you." Eragon grunted, and Galbatorix simply walked away. _I know it will hurt at first,_ he thought. _But you cannot live to your potential if you don't experience the ultimate loss... You'll feel like you're going to go mad, but you'll hold on. You'll survive. I'll be here to help you._

***

Luna looked at the hole in the ground where the geyser once was. _This isn't right...._ she thought. Every sense in her body was telling her that something was wrong, that she shouldn't go in there. But she had promised Saphira that she'd go in after her, and even if she hadn't, she couldn't let the dragon do this alone.

_'Small-paws? Are you coming? You can make the jump, it isnt that far down.' _Saphira's voice was full of urgancy. Luna knew that she wanted nothing more than to move, and waiting on her was making Saphira stress. She sighed. Luna stepped back a few paces, and leaped gracefully into the opening. Whatever was down there, she wouldn't fear. She had lived through so much more than another wolf would have, she wasn't about to let some silly human kidnapper best her, mentally or physically.

______________________________________________

**Everybody's getting together. But what does the king have in store for Saphira? Some background on our wuff friend too. How exactly did she get the scar? :O**


	10. Hesitation, Confrontation

Chapter 10

Her surroundings were completely shrouded in darkness as she jumped into the opening into the large cavernous underground hollow. The fur on her neck stood on end; she did not like the feeling she was getting from this place. There was an eiry mustiness about the air, and she felt like the two werent alone in that cave. She could feel like the very walls were alive, watching them, waiting for them, coursing and encouraging them to travel further into the mouth of the cavern. She didn't trust it here, and every part of her being screamed at her to run as far away as she could.

The dragon in front of her let out a jet of white-hot flame onto a rock, causing it to glow in heat. Saphira stopped and looked back at the wolf. _'Are you alright, small-paws?' _

_She must have sensed my distress,_ she thought in dismay. "Yes, Saphira. I am fine, thank you. It just feels... erie here. I don't really like it, but I'm fine." She wasn't completely lying.

_'Yes, I feel it too.... I don't like it either, but I have to go on.'_ Saphira began walking forward. _'If something is wrong, please, tell me.'_

"Okay." The two started walking down the long, narrow, pitch-black path. She was becoming increasingly anxious every step they took, but the wolf didn't want to say anything. Luna knew how much finding Eragon meant to the dragon, she wasn't about to desert her now, or cause any problems for her. She knew that Saphira was already stressed as it was.

The cavern proved to be ridiculously long, making them walk for over an hour. It was uncomfortably cramp in there, causing them to move at a very slow pace. Eventually, after staring into nothing but darkness for so long, Saphira suddenly stumbled and stopped, freezing in place.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, being behind her.

_'I... I think the floor ends here.' _she replied. Looking around, she found another rock. Picking it up between her teeth, she held it in the air, and heated it up with her flame until it glowed in heat. Then, she dropped it down in front of her. Luna had come to join Saphira at the front, feeling more confident now that there was limited lighting from her flame, and watched as she dropped the rock onto the ground. Instead of bouncing near their feet, the rock instead continued down, falling farther and farther, until the glow dimmed to darkness from falling too far from their sight-span, even with their enhanced vision.

"That's.... a long way down," Luna nervously remarked. She had no problem jumping down long distances, and she was usually very brave about these sort of things. But this? This was ridiculous.

Saphira crouched down and looked back at Luna. _'If you still want to go on, get on my back. This is nothing for me.'_ Luna sighed, and tried to get on her back. She found it akward, sprawled across her neck, but after a minute she found a more comfortable position, and Saphira jumped down into the large hole, spreading her large wings to slow their fall.

They glided down for maybe ten minutes, but soon Luna could see light beginning to reach her eyes. After a few more minutes, the hole ended, and Saphira landed. What she landed on was something that neither of them could have expected. As her claws dug into fresh, grass covered soil, the scent of water, plant and pure life on a fresh breeze brushed their bodies. They were in a large room that stretched out far in front of them, walled in from all sides, yet teeming with life inside, A pond fell into a large waterfall, forming a river which seemingly disappeared into the wall. There was no path, just trees and grass. The landscape was covered in a very rich, healthy green. Saphira stood, stiff in shock, as Luna slowly climbed off her neck. "How.... is this possible?"

_'I really don't know....'_ The two stood there, taking in the beauty of what they thought of nothing but a miracle. How such an abundance of life could exist in such a barren, underground cavern. It wasn't until Luna spotted the large door at the other side of the room among the trees that she started questioning this. "Maybe this isn't possible; look." She nodded her nose into the direction of the door.

Saphira followed here gesture, and nodded in agreement. _'This must be man-made.... But how? It's all so... perfect...' _After another minute, Luna sat up, and jumped down the small cliff beside the waterfall. "C'mon, lets find your rider." Saphira blinked her large, catlike eyes, and jumped down after, opening her wings and gliding past Luna a few meters. The wolf growled playfully as Saphira landed, winked at her, and padded off. Luna looked at the doorway, and then back at the dragon. _You will not outbeat me again, dragon, _she thought, and she jumped into an elegant run. She jolted past Saphira in a flash. _'Oh, so you think you can out-run a dragon, hmm mutt?'_ Saphira jumped and opened her wings, instantly gaining speed and catching up to Luna. The wolfs speed was impressive though, and she easily doubled her velocity, dodging past trees and rocks scattered in front of her. The dragon flew harder, and met above her, keeping the distance between them the same. _'You run swift and true, small-paws,' _she said, thoroughly impressed at her speed. _'But I'm not about to let a wolf best me.'_ Saphira instantly picked up speed, soaring far in front of Luna. _Ah, she was holding back,_ she thought, amused. _Unfortunately for her, so was I_. Luna closed her eyes, letting her senses guide her paws past the constant barrage of trees in front of her. She let her mind calm into tranquility, and felt her soul surge through her body with energy. Saphira at this point was far in the lead, and just a few moments away from reaching the door. A light behind behind her that she caught in the corner of her eye caused her to look back, just in time to catch the wolf jolt past her, a bright streak of light. Saphira stared in amazement as Luna slowed to a pad and looked back, placing a paw on the door.

"I win," she said, her head high in pride.

***

Eragon squirmed and fought, trying to break his bracings. The king had finally left him alone to tend to some other matters, and the second the door had closed behind him, Eragon began his struggle to break free. After a few minutes, he could feel the metal begin to give away from his enhanced strength, one of the effects of the gifts he had recieved during the blood-oath ceremony. He began to pull with all of his strenght, reciting every single spell in the ancient language he could think of that might help him break free. "jierda!" "losna!" "mor'amr!" "thrysta!" "brisingr!". None had any effect, nor did they cause any feeling in him whatsoever. The surge of magic in his body was inconspicuously absent as he said these words. _The rules of magic must not apply in Galbatorix's world,_ he thought bitterly.

Finally, the bands around his arms became very weak, bent out of shape from his strenght. He pulled and pulled as hard as he could, and finally the metal gave, pushing Eragon back. He looked behind him; two large poles weilding flags of unknown symbols to Eragon criss-crossed the back of the golden throne he sat upon. Grabbing one, he stripped it of the decoration, and sat up, intent of sprinting as fast as he possibly could towards the exit. A large hand clad in dark armor stopped him though, hitting his chest with such force that he was thrusted back into the chair. Galbatorix walked in front of him, still smiling his hideous grin. Leaning down towards him, he grasped both of Eragons arms against the arms of the throne, pinning him to the chair.

"Don't leave so soon," he told Eragon happily. "...When the excitement is just about to begin."

***

Saphira trodded through the door Luna had so _graciously_ opened for her, grunting. _'What magic was that?' _she asked, annoyed that she lost to a dog. _'How did you run so incredibly fast?' _Saphira was about to make another remark, but what she saw in front of her forced her to stop dead, again.

Luna chuckled as she followed after. "They don't call me Swift Moon for nothing, you know". Luna stopped laughing, and stopped walking where Saphira did. They were in a meduim sized room, yet it seemed small compared to the large room they just left. The floors and walls were lined in old stone, with patterns and designs carved into them which Saphira instantly recognized. The sight in front of the two kept her from making a comment on that though.

In front of the blue dragon and black wolf, in pure white with gold trimming was a huge, massive doorway.

"Whoa"

_'Whoa'_

The two stood, speechless at the sight, and what they were finding in these strange caverns underneath the mountain. _I definitely don't like the looks of this,_ Luna thought to herself. Saphira took a step forward, and she instantly barked out of instinct. Saphiras snake-like head snapped to look at her, shocked.

"Saphira, what are you doing? Are you really going to just walk into there?"

_'Of course I am!' _she growled, _'Eragon could very well be in there.'_

"So you're just going to walk through a large door? Do you have any idea what you could be getting into? Look around you, Saphira. Did you not notice how improbable that forest back there was? That... that isn't possible. And neither is this," she gestured. "Whoever did this is powerful, Saphira. Very, very, powerful. Walking into his possible lair might NOT be a good idea. We can't do this, Saphira. It's too dangerous. It'll rip you to shreds, and if it has Eragon... how can you be sure that he's still alive?"

Saphira reared up and turned to face her, letting loose a terrifying roar. Her face fell right in front of Luna's, causing her to stumble back as she pushed her with her snout. _'DON'T TELL __**ME**__ What and what not to do, __**mutt!**__' _she roared. _'You may enjoy living the life of the lone wolf. No attatchments, no bounds, but how can you possibly tell me to give up on saving my one true partner when you have __**no idea**__ what it means to feel love? What it means to share your life with someone! How can you possibly understand what I'm going through.' _She sighed. _'How can you know what it's like to be so close to losing the person closest to you, to lose half of what makes you whole?' _She looked away, and then backed away, looking back at the wolf. She had pushed her completely against the wall. _'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out on you. Just, you need to understand. I'd dive into the deepest depths of the ocean, fly into the highest heights in the sky, walk through fire and hell if there is such a place itself for Eragon. I love him, and I can't let anything happen to him. And no matter what happens, or where he ends up, I cannot give up trying until I know for certain that he is safe, with me.' _She looked back at the door. _'Even if that means walking into the jaws of death itself. I understand your concern, truly, I do. But.. I need to do this.' _She looked back at the wolf, eyes apologistic and full of regret. _'I'm so sorry, Luna. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me, and for coming with me. But I wont force you to walk through the final door. I can't expect you to do something for someone you don't care about or know, especially when you may not even know that feeling.'_ Saphira began walking towards the door.

Luna's eyes began to tear up. _I __**do**__ know what you're going through,_ she longed to say to the dragon. The wolf had gone through more pain and loss that the dragon may not have even thought was possible to live through, and each day she struggled to hold on to herself, and keep going. She just took a deep breath, and composed herself. No, she was strong. She'd gotten this far in her life, she wasn't about to fall apart now. If she were to die here with Saphira, at least her death would mean something to someone. Luna trodded up in front of Saphira, looking back into her eyes.

"No, Saphira. If you're seriously going to do this... I'm not about to let you die alone." Saphira simply nodded and walked up to the door, her heart happy and growing confident at her realization of her new friendship. The two stood at the doors, both placing a paw on either one. They looked at each other, nodded, and pushed the massive doors open.

Inside was a long hallway, robed in pure white and gold. At the very end was a golden throne, and sitting on it, head hung down, was a young man, about twenty years in age. _'Eragon!' _Saphira shouted, taking a step forward. A man, dressed in dark and white armor stepped out from behind the throne. A long red and white cape followed after him, a gold-hilted long blade scraping the ground as he walked. Saphira stopped and gasped, fear striking through her. Luna crouched down into an offensive position, growling viciously as the hair on her neck stood up. She recognized the man as the echo that she followed a few nights before.

"So nice of you to join us, Saphira Brightscales." Galbatorix's powerful voiced echoed throughout the hall. He raised his hand and gestured at Eragon, his head sill hung low. Galbatorix simply smiled at the two.

"Eragon has missed you terribly. It's nice to see that you two can be together again, if perchance be it the final time."

______________________________________________

**Well, 10th chapter! *cheers***

**Really didn't think I'd get this far, but honestly, I'm having such a blast writing this. Thank you for anyone who is keeping up with this and reading. Specifically Galbatorix Ownz. Thank's for your comments ;d**

**I hope you're enjoying my story. Please, everyone, remember; don't hesitate to make a review or comment of sorts. I'd love to hear what readers think and have to say about this! And it's just nice to know that people are reading this :)**

**I may or may not update on Sunday. If not, definitely on Monday I'll have Chapter 11 up for everyone. You can definitely expect a fight scene =o**

*******Also.... I would kind of like to know; what do people think of Luna, the wolf in my story? I personally like her, and I doubt I'd cut her out completely, but I would change her level of importance in the story based on if people like her or not. Like, if you really dont give a- about her, I won't bother with background story. That sort of thing. So please, give me your feedback! :D**

**Well, here's hoping I can get another 10 chapters in. Please! Review! xD I cant stress how much I'd like to hear some feedback. xDDD This story is far from over. I don't know where it's going, but wherever that is, I hope that I can keep you all entertained ;D**

**Thanks all! Night!**


	11. Firefall and Fatigue

**Two-part long chapter. Enjoy^^**

* * *

Chapter 11

-Firefall-

Galbatorix stepped down the five, long steps, coming onto ground level with Saphira and Luna. Eragon raised his head slightly to see the king walking towards his blue dragon, and felt an uncontrollable urge to launch himself at him. He was tightly bound to the chair though, more so than before, and he couldn't bear to watch this fight, knowing how useless he would be. Yet, he needed to see Saphira, if this might really be the last time.

"I see you've brought yourself a snack," he said, gesturing at Luna. "a wolf though? That's different. I didn't imagine you as the dog-meat type."

"Shut up," Luna growled. "I come here as her friend." She stopped growling and began walking towards the man. "You talk very brave for a human.. who are you?"

"What, you didn't tell her?" he asked Saphira. She said nothing. All she seemed capable of doing was staring at him, eyes wild with fury and rage. "I am Galbatorix, _ex-_king of Alagaesia, thanks to _these _two-" he gestured at the boy and Saphira. "But that is not important now. I do not hold it against them, for I have become an all-powerful god. Capable of shaping the world around me, and fearful of nothing."

_'I'll show **you **something to fear!!!'_ Saphira roared, screaming out with her mind. Her massive claws dug into the ground, breaking through the smooth, perfect stone floors, and in a second she vaulted herself through the air across the room, fire streaming out of her sharp rows of teeth and claws aiming to rip the throat of the man. Opening her wings, she reared upright, extending all her claws, and expanded her flame 5x in size, roaring at the top of her lungs in front of Galbatorix. He didn't flinch at all, nor did he show any fear in his expression. He just kept smiling at her, raised his hand, and flicked his wrist to the right. A large portion of the wall on his left shot out, smashing into Saphira before her fire could reach him and smashing her into the right wall. It stopped a few meters short, giving her room to land on the floor with a thud. The king chuckled and jumped into the air, his large cape spreading out behind him as he landed a few feet in front of Saphira's head in an instant. He took out his golder-silver long blade, effortlessly twirling the handle in his wrist four times. "It's a shame," he said, as he lowered his sword to the dragons neck. "I expected more from you."

As soon as the wall had come out to slam Saphira aside like a small ragdoll, Luna had broken into a sprint. Feeling the energy surge through her body, she picked up the same speed as she had before when she was racing Saphira. Swiftly and silently, she reached Galbatorix just as he finished his phrase. She leaped at him over Saphira, snarling, aiming for his throat. Just as she reached his neck, he disappeared in front of the wolf. Landing, Luna twisted around, instantly picking up his scent. Her head shot up to see the king had leaped up and was above them. He held out both his arms, holding his sword in his right had, cape flapping in the air. Growling, she jumped up against the wall, and pushed herself off towards him with a surge of energy, sending her soaring at him. This time her teeth caught his wrist, wringing the sword out of his hand. Galbatorix snarled in pain and whipped her back down to the ground, stretching out another block of stone from the wall from the right this time to meet her in the air, pummeling her against the left wall on the top of the steps

Saphira flipped herself up and let out another stream of fire, flying up to meet him in the air, engulfing him in flames. "Grrar, stupid dragon!" he yelled, and spun around in his cape. A large amount of water, seemingly appearing out of nowhere wrapped around him, and in ten seconds the floor up to the second step was all filled in water. Saphira landed and lunged to meet him where he was about to land in the water, roaring in anger. He never fell into the water though, instead lowering into a slow hovering descent. As his foot touched the surface of the body of liquid, electricity surged from him and into the water as it conducted the lightning to meet Saphira. The dragon stopped dead instantly, writhering and screaming in pain as Galbatorix's laugh boomed through the hall, drowning out Eragons scream.

Luna got up slowly, shaking in pain. She looked at Saphira, writhering in pain as the electricity passed her body, and at Galbatorix, laughing in sick amusement with his clear advantage over the two. The she looked forward, to see Eragon looking at her, his eyes full of dispair. Saphira had often talked about him, about how great a fighter he was, how great a person he was, how great he was with magic..... The wolf was seriously injured, and this boy could not only help her, but help them both defeat this _beast_ of a human. She rushed over to the chair as fast as she could, quickly working at the clamps to try and free him. Eragon just simply looked at the wolf, and said "I'm sorry you were dragged into this." "Hey, I'm here by my own freewill," she replied through her teeth which were busy gnawing at the bracings. "I'm going to get you free, and then we're all going to kill this bastard." Eragon nodded in agreement.

Struggling with her every breath, Saphira opened her massive wings and flapped down as hard as she could possibly manage, gusting away a circle of water beneath her, and lifting her body off the ground, enough to end the electrical contact. She fluttered to the top of the platform and looked at Galbatorix, her heavy breath hinting with fire, her body exanding and shrinking from her fatigue. _'What the hell are you,' _she asked angrily. _'Your movements are instantaneous, you create water and lightning out of nothing, and you can force the walls to move... Using such magic would have killed you before, but now you should be powerless! Have you captured more Eldernari?' _She spat the word out in disgust in her mind, and only became more aggravated as he simply chuckled. "No, no, my dear, beautiful Saphira. I've given up on my ways of killing dragons. I did so years ago, as I told you before. No... it is just as I say; I am a god."

_'Impossible. There are no such things as gods.'_

"Then it appears I may be the first," he shrugged. Saphira spat at the ground, and paused as she noticed that fire clung to her saliva. Still staring at Galbatorix she said _'You can call yourself whatever you wish. I however refuse to be bested by ANY creature smaller than me, and you are no exception. Now, either you can give up now, and save yourself from my jaws, or you can succumb to defeat yourself._

"My now, Saphira.. I hardly think that you are in the position to negotiate such things, don't you?" His eye twinkled in amusement. Saphira let out a roar and leaped into the air, whisps of fire escaping her jaws.

_'Then feel the wrath of my flame!' _she roared. She began spitting multiple wads of spit at Galbatorix through the flames on her tongue, which becamse great fireballs. She had spat six by the time she was over the king. Galbatorix bent down and brought his hand over his head. A thick rock slate came out from the ground and bent to cover his top and frontside. Saphira, anticipating this, angled her wings upward, causing her to fall into a sudden, quick dive. In a split second she opened her wings again, upside down, her tail and body pointing up, and her head inches away from Galbatorix's body, still turning to try and see her. Without any hesitation at all she released a large stream of fire, hotter and larger than any that she had ever released. It engulfed Galbatorix in the half shell he had made for himself, wrapping around his body as he screamed in agonizing pain. After ten seconds Saphira fell to the floor from fatigue, from her past efforts and injuries in battle, and from flying upside down so akwardly. Saphira picked herself up and looked at her foe; all that was left was red-hot white and dark armor, with ashes scattered about, just as Saphira expected. _'Its finally over...' _she thought in relief. Saphira heard Eragon make a quick, loud noise of pain and looked up. _'Eragon!'_ she screamed with her mind, jumping over the half-shell with Galbatorix's remains towards Eragon.

Luna had accidently bit down on Eragons wrist try to loosen the clasps. "Sorry," she murmurred, still focused on getting him free. She had already broken six of the 10 bracings on him, and had free'd his left arm completely. Eragon was about to say "That's okay" when Saphira launched herself on him, knocking Luna away with her paw to smother Eragon. _'Oh my god Eragon! I've been so worried. What happened? Are you okay? God I've missed you so much, I'm so glad you're alive. I love you little one, I love you so much.'_ Eragon squirmed, trying to get loose of the dragons strong hold on him. He tried to talk, but she was putting too much pressure on his chest, making it hard to breath.

_'Saphira, I don't think it's very nice to choke to death someone you're so happy to see,' _he said through their link, although he was enjoying touching her again very much. Saphira backed away, releasing her grasp. _'Sorry,'_ she said, and started on the last four bracings.

"That's okay," he said, outloud to keep the wolf somewhat in the conversation. Luna, choosing not to say anything about being shoved to the side by Saphira when she saw their happiness, just walked to the stairs and layed down, so she could start licking some of her blood off her coat. "Saphira, I'm so happy to see you. I have no idea how he captured me.... I just blacked out on your back, and woke up in a dark room, seeing him there. He became so powerful... he literally created a whole world in a room with the wave of his hand. I was so scared when I saw you come through that door... I have to be honest, I didn't think you were going to make it." Luna started growling, though neither took notice.

_'Oh, little one. You know that I cant be bested by a human. No matter how powerful he may be..' _ Saphira finished with the last clasp, and he stood up, stretching his arms. _'What I don't understand is.. how did that man possibly become so powerful?'_

"I believe **I **can answer that." His powerful voice echoed through the large hall, and Saphira and Eragon both turned slowly to see the king, taking his time walking down the hall towards them, still displaying that creepy, sinister, amused smile.

"I tried to tell warn you," Luna simply said through her vicious growl.

_'How.... how?' _Saphira asked, completely dumbfounded, her heart full of fear at his hideous sight. _'I... I killed you... I saw your remains... there was no way you survived that.... How???'_

Galbatorix just laughed. "I told you, Saphira. I am a god. You cannot kill a god so easily."

______________________________________________

-Fatigue-

Saphira was fed up with this sorry excuse for a man. She lunged herself at him through the air, letting out a ferocious roar. Galbatorix side-stepped to the left, and waved his right hand away. A massive gust of air came out of nowhere and brushed Saphira aside helplessly. Her scales screeched on the flooring as she slid to a stop, panting hard from exhaustion. Galbatorix ignored her and continued his walk towards Eragon and Luna.

"You see, it is true that I was very weak after you and Saphira beat me down, Eragon. I came here looking for a sanctuary... But what I found was power. I found the most beautiful thing in the world. The same thing that drew you all to me."

"The light..." Luna said, mostly to herself. "Wait, the lights. That was you?"

"Yes, and no," Galbatorix said, stopping at the foot of the staircase. "I cannot control the light. It chooses to help me by acting on its own, empowering me, and doing what pleases me. However, I cannot control it by will. That light began on its own. I just used it for my own needs."

"So you were trying to lure us to you," Luna growled.

"No no. And not you, I don't know who you are. No, I was hoping to attract any dragons in the lands here. In our world of Alagaesia, dragons have become near to extinct-"

"And who's fault is that?" Eragon snapped, cutting him off. Galbatorix shot him a look that made Eragon shrink back to the chair.

"Yes, Eragon. I did help with that, but for a very good reason, whether you see it or not. That light was meant to lure any dragons to me, so I could see if they exist still elsewhere. Finding the boy here was just a convenient occurance." Saphira grunted in pain behind him, struggling, and failing, to pick herself up. The healing scars on her body, although they had gone through a lot of healing, had opened up again, and she was losing blood fast. _'_

_Wolf,'_ he spoke to Luna with his mind. _'I'm going to fight him, but I need my sword.' Where is it? 'Behind him, at the other side of the hall. I can get it, but I'll need help..'_

_No problem,_ she thought to him. The second he broke the connection, she jumped down to the foot of the staircase, parallel with Galbatorix. The pool of water he had created had evapourated away after Saphira had escaped the grasp of his lightning. "Galbatorix," she said softly, her elegant voice carrying throughout the room. "I have no quarrel with you for whatever acts you have commited before now. However, you've seriously hurt my friend, and I feel you threaten her, and the rest of her race. So I cannot let you live."

"That's a shame," he replied, lowering his voice. "You seemed like a very intelligent creature. You could have strived with me if you were just smart enough to join me."

"Enough talk!" she barked. She jolted at the king, dashing to the right and dodging around him when he shot another gust of air at her. She flipped around, and leaped at him, ramming into his side. Throwing him off balance, she took the oppourtunity to grab his wrist with her jaws and clamp down as hard as she could. Galbatorix roared in pain and brough his fist down onto her back. Luna fell back in pain, letting out a loud yelp, but landed on her feet and dashed away. After gaining some distance she turned herself around to face her opponent again. He was twisting his wrist around in his hand in pain. Feeling energy surge through her as she had before, Luna assaulted Galbatorix with lightning speed, knocking the wind out of him, and his body onto the ground. Luna made a grab at his throat, not wasting any time, but the man swung his arm out and swatted her away. Luna tried to get up but in an instant Galbatorix was on top of her, his hand tightly clasped around her own throat, choking her.

"You move fast for a wolf. I'm impressed. It's a shame you have to die." Luna had been caught in this position before. A human had been hunting her, and captured her and imprisoned her through this submission. In her time spent in her cage, though, she often contemplated how she could have avoided her demise, and refused to fail this time. Rolling the bottom half of her body up just enough underneath his body, she pushed her hindlegs upwards, throwing the king over her. She rolled onto her side and began running to get distance again, but her foe caught her by her tail. "Stupid mutt!" he yelled, and he threw her with all his strength at the wall. Luna cried out as her body struck against the stone with a loud thud, and then against the floor. Galbatorix raised his hand and his fallen sword returned to him. Looming over the wolf, he lowered his sword to her neck. "I'm sorry it had to end like this," he whispered, and raised his sword up to end her.

"Galbatorix!" Eragons voice stopped his hand, and he turned to see Eragon at the end of the hallway, his blue Rider's sword in one hand pointed at him. "This ends now!" Galbatorix raised his sword back up, and Luna took the oppourtunity of his distraction to advantage, dashing away. She joined Eragon at the other side of the room, circling around behind him to look at the king again.

"Ah, a sword fight you want, hm? Very well." He swiped down his sword, flipped it once around his han and pointed it back at Eragon, copying his stance. "Let's dance."

Galbatorix ran up to Eragon, and reached him at an alarming speed. Instinctively, he flipped backwards, their swords clashing once he was upright again. The two exhanged and parried blows for five minutes straight, sparkes flying from the scraping blades as they slid across each other. Galbatorix brought his sword back farther to the right, and swung it out, a clean horizontal cut. Eragon responded by angling his sword so Galbatorix's rebounded upwards, and he shoved Galbatorix away with his shoulder. Spinning, he he jabbed at him. Galbatorix pushed away the blade with his hand and struck Eragons face with his fist. Eragon flew backwards, yelling in pain. Luna jumped over him before he hit the ground, and hit Galbatorix again, throwing him off guard. Eragon flipped back up and rushed at Galbatorix swatted the wolf away again. Not letting him prepare himself for his attack, Eragon raised his sword for a devastating blow. The king was too quick and raised his blade just in time to block Eragons attack, although clumsily. Eragon jumped back as Luna ran back towards him. The two took a second and looked at each other, and nodded. Luna broke into a run, circling Galbatorix in a large radius, her body lighting up in energy. Galbatorix's gaze followed her very breifly, although he kept his sword up. In that short time Eragon yelled "brisingr!", his sword of the same namesake igniting in blue-tinged fire. He jumped forward and began barraging Galbatorix with a series of lightnight-fast blows, all hitting his blade but causing small explosions of flame. Lune reached behind the king, let out a small roar, and ran to hit into Galbatorix with as much strength and speed than she knew she was capable of. As soon as she let out her roar, Eragon yelled out a battlecry, using his sword to hit his away Galbatorix's with a huge amount of force, enough to knock the long blade away with an explosion of fire and noise, blinding the king. Eragon lowered his blade and angled the tip at his heart, ready to lunge it straight through him. As Luna reached the king and rammed into him, sending him flying forward, Eragon forced the sword into Galbatorix. The blade breached his armor and went though him, Eragon being knocked back onto the ground alongside with him. He twisted away just as they hit the ground, letting the sword be drawn further into his heart by the force from the ground.

Galbatorix let out a horrible scream as the blade struck his heart. When his body hit the ground, the noise stopped. Panting, Luna padded over to Eragon, picking himself up, to see if the king was dead. The two stood in silence, afraid to get any closer to the body they had just been next to, afraid he might have survived.

Eragon, turned away, and began to walk around. He heard a cough behind him, and whipped around to see Galbatorix struggling to get up. _He's alive!_ he thought in fear.

"Ugh," he exclaimed, grunting again as he pulled the sword out. "You couldn't imagine, but that hurts like a bitch."

"How?!?! You should be dead!! How can you still be..." Eragon was at a loss of words. If a Dragon, a Rider, and a Wolf all tried to kill him, and were successful had it been any other man, yet he still walked around, fully alive... How were they to win?

"I've had enough of this." He threw Eragons sword at the Riders feet. "Eragon, I do not wish to kill you. I don't want to kill any of you, and I've been trying very hard not to. I need you all. You, boy.. you're special. You remind me of me, you know, when I was still a young fledging Rider. Such potential you have. I mean, I lost my dragon, and look how successful I became!" He outstretched his arms as if to gesture at all his accomplishments. "You and Saphira have the potential, with enough help, to be successful where I have failed, to not make my mistakes... I am not angry at you trying to kill me, you should know. I'm very impressed that you managed to best me. Your skill certainly has improved." Galbatorix walked over to the doorway. Neither Eragon nor the wolf bothered to try and attack him; what more could they do?

"We would never join you," he muttered angrily.

_'No, we won't.'_ Eragon placed his hand on Saphira's shoulder as she fluttered down beside him.

"No. Not now. But one day, you'll see." He opened the doors.

"Where are you going?" Eragon asked in anger, walking up behind him and turning him around. "You're just going to leave in the middle of a battle?" Galbatorix put his hand on Eragons and lowered it, gently.

"No, Eragon. You've won, twice really. It would be unfair to continue playing with you like this. I told you I didn't want to kill you. I hadn't planned to fight any of you. So now that this is over, I'm going to leave and try to do what I wanted before." Eragon stared at him as he walked through the doorway and turned.

"'Till we meet again, young Rider. Maybe by then you will be strong enough to best me alone, even when I'm trying, and intelligent enough to join me." The doors shut suddenly in front of Eragons face, stunning him. After a second he opened the door again, but instead of finding the room Galbatorix had just walked into, he was met with wilderness, and forest, and a night sky.

_'He's just gone.... arrogant jerk' _Saphira exclaimed, exhausted from her fight. Luna just walked past the two standing at the doorway and walked through.

"You two seem to make the best of friends," she said without looking back. Eragon and Saphira followed her out, and as the tip of Saphira's long, scaley tail came through, the doors closed, leaving nothing but a mountain, no reminiscents of the entrance way that had just been there.

____________________________________________

**Kind of a cheesy ending, I admit. But it's not the ending to the story, not by a longshot. The point I want to get across here so you understand why Galb. just left, is because he could. He wasn't trying very hard in the fight, although to the three he was, and even when they should have killed him, he proved to be immortal. He wanted to get back to his previous "mission", which I'll explain what his master plan is later. So simply, he left because he didn't care, he got bored XP**

**I had fun with this though. Don't worry, this is hardly the last time we'll see Galbatorix :) Thanks for all who replied and left a comment :D**

****To Wolf Howls Echo Thru Stillness, in my story, the two have already battled the king, and essentially won, freeing Alagaesia and turning control to the Varden. Their duty *should have been* done to the land. But Galbatorix's body was never found, and the Varden believed him to still be alive. So Saphira and Eragon had to search Alagaesia high and low for months and months... until they finally had enough, and were like "Okay! We've done what you asked, we're taking a break now." So they went north to get away from all of it.**

****To Galbatorix Ownz, sorry bud, I don't think I'm going to kill off Eragon xD But he doesn't need to die for something like that to happen...=O will that happen? I dunno. Nice idea though.**

**So thanks everyone! ^^ Sorry for the boring end, but I'm tired... I wasn't really sure how else to end it and still have the same outcome. You'll all just have to deal ;D**

**Night All~**


	12. Eclipse: Innocence

**=O My first filler page. Oh my. See bottom.**

* * *

_Luna tumbled down the hill, failing to get onto her feet as she rolled on and on. She heard paws padding towards her and rolled faster, trying to get away. She didn't roll fast enough, and the other wolf jumped on top of her, pinning her on her back to the ground, and halting her roll. The pure white-coated wolf bent down and gave her one, big lick on her cheek._

"_Tag, you're it." he said, running away laughing._

"_Oh, you're in for it now, Kain," she muttered under her breath as she picked herself up. The white wolf was following the main wolf-trail into the small forest. He was fast, and she would probably fail at catching up to him. But she was smarter. Dashing off in a sprint, the black wolf ran to the other entrance of the forest. Kain couldn't see her, the trees obstruct his view, so he slowed down to a trot, looking back to check if he was being followed. He had his head turned as he left the small forest, and Luna got there just in time to tackle him with her full force sending him flying. Kain yelped and flipped himself up, trying to get away, but Luna caught him by his tail. Pulling him towards her, Luna bent down, and replied to his kiss with a bigger one of her own._

"_Tag, pup."_

"_Aww, that's not **fair**!" he complained, sitting up on his bottom. "You're older than me. You have an advantage!"_

_Luna giggled and nudged his muzzle. "Well then, little pup. All the reason for you to train harder."_

"_Luna, Kain, Come, pups. You're father wishes to have a word with you." Their mothers voice echoed through the meadow as startled birds flew off. The two fledgling wolves got up and looked around nervously._

"_Uh oh. Do you think we're in trouble?" Kain asked._

"_You tell me. I sure didn't do anything." Luna looked at him accusingly. "You haven't been sneaking around the humans again, have you?"_

"_No!" Kain shot back. He looked down and lowered his voice. "Well, not really.. I watched one berry picking the other day though. It was only for a minute though! And I'm sure father couldn't have found out..."_

"_Luna! Kain!" This time it was their fathers voice._

"_Alright, we better not wait any longer, else father will get angry." Luna said, trying to pull Kain along by the skin on his neck._

"_Yeah, yeah I know... Hey, I'll race you there." A well thought-out twinkle gleamed in his eye. **What are you planning...** Luna just smiled at him and said "Three."_

"_Two"_

"_One.. Go"_

_Both wolves ran, muzzle to muzzle, equally matched. Kain tried swerving in front of Luna to throw her off, but she simply leaped over him, trading places with him. "You're going to have to do better than that," she chuckled to him. Luna could hear her younger brother panting hard, desperately trying to best her. In the last stretch of space to their usual goal line, Luna slowed down, letting Kain just barely pass her as she saw her mother and father come into view. _

_**This is my family,** she thought, happy and content._

_

* * *

_

**Right, So I didn't have enough time to write a whole chapter today, so instead, I bestow upon you my beautiful filler page!!! Stare in awe in it's wonderful... wonderfulness.....ness......es........ uh? Xd**

**As you can see, it's about Luna. This is basically her past. Expect to see a bunch of these pop up now and then. Think of it as a story within a story :D. Just this one is typically shorter. And you have to wait longer for updates..... But yeah :D**

**~Dragnerz**


	13. Humans

Chapter 13

Luna's eyes opened slowly, refusing to let go of the last image of her lovely dream. In a second she was fully awake though, and she knew she wasn't falling back asleep. She looked around and saw Saphira, sleeping soundly, smiling as she hugged and protected the boy they had worked so hard to rescue, covering him with one of her large, thin, velvety wings. Protecting Eragon, her friend. Her partner. _Her family_, she thought sadly. Luna sighed and turned away, walking through the trees towards a small pond. Sitting down, she drank for a few minutes, and stared at her reflection. Her face was still stained with that scar on her right eye, a wound that would never heal again. Sighing softly to herself, she raised her head to meet the gaze of the large full moon above, letting out a soft howl.

***

Sunlight broke through the dragons eyelids, causing her to stir. Raising one of her paws, she covered her face and eyes, and fell back to sleep. A minute passed, and she felt something tug away her hand, allowing the sun to enter hey eyes again. She groaned and rolled onro her side, letting out a soft hiss.

"Saphira, sleepy, wake up!"

Saphira opened one of her massive, droopy eyes to greet Eragons face. _'Just ten more minutes.' _she complained, turning over again. "Saphira, come on. You need to get up." Eragon kicked her side, and the dragon bit down on air, opened her eyes and slowly got up. She took a second to let her eyes adjust to the bright sun, then looked around, noticing Eragon standing, patiently, waiting for her. _'Where's Luna?'_.

"I'm not sure," Eragon said, looking around. "She wasn't here when I got up. I assumed she went off hunting for breakfast."

Saphira walked over to where she saw the wolf fall asleep, and instantly picked up her trail. Following it for a minute, she found the pond where the wolf had fallen asleep at. Luna had her head drooped over the side of the pond, her nose just barely touching upon the water. Saphira gave Luna a soft nudge.

_'Wake up, small paws. It's a new day, and we must get moving'. _Luna raised her head and looked at Saphira. Wordlessly, she got herself up, and walked towards Eragon, Saphira following. Eragon glanced at the wolf, but quickly looked back at Saphira. "So, uh.. where are we going?"

_'Well....' _Saphira looked around, thinking. _'Well, Luna mentioned before that there is a human settlement just past this forest.. right?'_ Luna just nodded. _'So, I think you should go check in there. Maybe we can find out more on this region.'_

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea..." Eragon looked around. "So I guess we'll just go........" Eragon started walking to the left, but Luna brushed past him, walking in the opposite direction.

"Follow." Eragon looked at Saphira. She just shrugged and walked after the wolf. _'I guess it's this way. Come little one.'_

The three walked for an hour, silently. Luna made no comment, nor did she make and odd movement. Saphira and Eragon conversed silently together, mentally, retelling the events since their seperation. Saphira told him about how Luna helped her and the strange world they found in Galbatorix's cavern, and Eragon described how Galbatorix had just created that world out of thin air at the wave of his hand. They walked at a steady pace, until finally Luna stopped and turned to look at the two.

"You two can fly if you want. We'll get there a lot faster. It'll take us almost a day at this pace."

"But what about you? We're not going to leave you behind," Eragon began. Luna just shook her head. She looked up at Saphira and winked. "Don't worry about me, I think I can keep up."

Eragon climbed up onto Saphira and positioned himself on her back. _'Little one, you're going to hurt yourself without a saddle.'_ Eragon looked down at himself on her shoulders, and at her scales, already feeling them cutting into his skin. "Where's the saddle we had before?" _'It must have broken off when I crashed.. It wasn't on me when I woke up, and I didn't see it anywhere.'_ Eragon thought for a moment, thinking of how he could make a new saddle. He then suddenly had an idea. A great idea, that he was dumbounded how, after how many times he had to strap those saddles onto Saphira, that was not only uncomfortable for her, but slowed her down, he had never even considered it before; he cast a spell to protect himself against her scales. Both satisfied, the two lifted off, Luna suddenly dashing forward to meet Saphira when she sped up. After a minute the two found a speed that they could both comfortably eitehr fly or run at. They covered a great distance at this speed, and in only another hour they exited the forest, and could see smoke from fireplaces of homes billowing up from their chimneys. Saphira landed at a safe distance away, behind some shrubs and trees. Luna stopped ahead of her, nose pointed at the human settlement all-too familiar to her.

"There it is. Guildevarn."

_'I thought that you didn't pay attention to humans and their "silly" labels and names,' _Saphira teased. Luna ignored her as Eragon walked forward.

"So, just go in, get a map of sorts, and get out. Right? In and out quick? No distractions?" Saphira chuckled and nudged his cheek. _'You can do other things, if you like. Just don't take too long. You're going to have __someone waiting for you, remember.'_

"Actually, make that 'two' someones. I'm staying here." Luna walked and sat down next to Saphira. Eragon looked at her. "Are you sure? You can come, if you want. I doubt people will do anything if you're with me."

"No, thank you. I'm good here." Luna layed down and started licking her paws, like she usually did. Eragon just sighed. "Alright... I won't be too long, promise." He started walking off. _'Hey, little one... be safe, don't do anything stupid, okay?'_ Eragon shot a wink at her. "Of course I wont. Love you." _'Love you too..'_

Saphira watched the young rider walk away, slowly getting smaller, until she finally layed down with the wolf next to her. _'Hey Luna? Are you alright...?'_

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Luna looked off, back into the forest.

_'Are you sure? Ever since we got Eragon, you've been very... untalkative. That doesn't seem like alright to me. What's wrong, small paws?'_ Luna looked up at Saphira's worried eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Brightscales. Really. I just.. don't feel comfortable around humans, that's all."

Saphira nodded in understandment. _'I know how you feel, I really do. Believe me... But, Eragon is okay. I mean, he's around me more than other humans most of the time. He's very grateful for you helping us, you know. I can tell he'd like to talk to you more, so you should let him. He's good for a human, trust me.'_

Luna sighed and plopped her head onto the ground. "I do believe you, and I do trust you. Just, I don't know. I've had some.... issues.... before. It'll take me time to get comfortable with this..." Luna paused for a moment, looking up at Saphira. "But I will try, for you. I promise."

Luna and Saphira sat in silence for maybe ten minutes, waiting patiently, trying to pass time by fiddling. Luna got up and walked around, pacing. After another moment, Saphira raised her head and looked at the wolf, getting her attention.

_'You know, you don't have to be here, if you don't want. You don't have to follow us around...'_ Luna laughed and stuck her tongue out at the blue dragon looking at her. "That's okay. I have nothing better to do, really. Besides," she rolled over onto her back, her paws hanging in the air playfully. "so far it's been really interesting hanging around you."

In that moment, Eragon's conscience entered both their minds, his emotions speaking of urgancy and panick. _'Uhh, you two might want to come over here and see this.'_ Concerned, Saphira shot up and started towards the settlement. She looked back at Luna. _'Come on, something's wrong.'_ Both ran at the city, and it only took them maybe five minutes until they got to the entrance to the town. The entire human city was walled in by a relatively short stone wall, just high enough so that other humans and animals couldn't easily enter, the doors open for the day. They could see that the houses were all built with care, and were lined with detailing and flowers. Most of the houses were made of white stone outlined in wood. As they entered, they were immediately greeted with an eerie feeling of seclusion. It was quiet. Way too quiet for a human settlement. No human could be seen as they walked further. Eragon exited the door of one of the houses to the right of them and rushed to greet them, panting as if he'd been running around constantly.

"Where are all the humans?" Luna asked, knowing that Saphira was wondering the exact same thing. "I can smell the scents of many different people... but none are here?" They had come to a corner, and as they turned Eragon pointed.

"There." He simply said.

The three stood in shock and horror. Lined along the houses and streets of the main street were the massacred bodies and blood of the towns people.

____________________________________

**Whoa, right? This ended up being sort of a slow chapter, so I thought I'd spice it up a bit =D Who, or what, could have done such a thing? We'll soon find out ;D**

***Galbatorix Ownz, don't worry. Our old friend the king isn't gone yet, and he definitely will be showing up. You'll see. Eventually this will all make sense and tie together nicey =D**

**Laters~**


	14. Bloodstains

Chapter 14

Maybe six hundred happy, peaceful residents lived Guildëvarn. They kept to themselves, yet happily welcomed guests and visitors. They were known by communities around to be one of the most friendly cities around, and one of the best to trade with. Each resident had become very prosperous, no one being left on the streets, and everyone helped make the city the best and cleanest it could be. Every towns person was happy. Every towns person was friendly.

And now every towns persons blood painted the road a deep shade of red, their bodies littering the yards and roads.

_'How could this have happened.....' _Saphira was lost at thought. Eragon bent down and checked a body, Luna doing the same with another.

"These people were killed recently..."

"Just yesterday," Luna added. "Do you think...." she trailed off. Eragon looked at her questioningly, but Saphira understood her train of thought. She shook her head. _'No, even Galbatorix isn't capable of this. I mean, maybe... but it doesn't seem like him.'_ Something was bothering her though. She couldn't could her mind on it, but there was something about this scene that didn't seem right, that seemd out of place, strange.

Eragon got up and ran back to the wolf and dragon. "Okay, I think we should split up, see if there are any survivors hiding in any of the houses.. Also, if you find a map of somesorts, be sure to grab it."

"Alright," Luna replied and began walking down the path they came down. "I'll check back here".

_'I'll go left. You can take the right Eragon. We can meet back here in maybe an hour?'_

"Try two. This seems like a big city... Luna, be sure to-" Eragon stopeed; the black wolf was already gone. "check inside the houses...." he finished, softy, mostly to himself. Saphira nudged his shoulder and walked to scout around her side.

_'Don't worry. She knows. Be safe...' _

"Aye. You too, Saphira. I love you." _'Love you too, little one.'_

The three searched for many hours, the task proving to take well over two hours, stretching onto four and five. Eragon and Saphira often checked up with eachother, and crossed their search paths, but Luna stayed hidden. The only reminder that the black wolf was still around was the occasional glimps of her coat down the street. The two decided to just leave her alone, let her about her own business. On the tenth visit Eragon and Saphira made, the boy stopped her as she turned away.

"Saphira... can we talk for a bit?"

_'Of course, little one. What's on your mind?'_

Eragon thought for a moment, considering what to talk about first. "Well... well first, about Luna..." Saphira nodded, as if she knew where this was going. "She seems very hostile with me. I mean, I know she helped us, and I'm very grateful for that, but what's up with her? Does she just not like me?"

_'Well... it's complicated, little one. She knows you mean well, just... I think she needs some time until she can fully trust you. She's not used to being around humans.'_

"I guess I understand, but I mean, haven't you two become close friends? She knows that I am mostly with you, and that you trust me. Why doesn't she trust me? It's not like I've done something to hurt her, or offend her... Wait, I haven't, have I?" Saphira laughed at this.

_'No, no little one. You haven't done anything. It's nothing personal, I'm sure. It's just humans in general. And honestly, I can see why she can feel uncomfortable around you creatures-' _Eragon stuck his tongue out at her _'-just be patient, alright?... I guess we have become good friends, haven't we?'_

"Aye. I'm happy for you, though. You don't seem to have many close friends. It's nice to see you develope that kind of relationship."

Saphira bit down in front of his face, playfully, trying to scare him. To her dismay, he didn't so much as blink, let alone flinch. _'That's not true. I have friends.'_

"Oh? Name five."

Saphira sat down, thinking. _'Well, I have you... Luna, now... Er, Arya..' _Eragon nodded. _'................Nasuada?..... Um......'_ Eragon raised his hand, signaling her to stop, laughing slightly.

"If you have to think this hard to come up with a fifth one, I think that alone speaks for itself."

Saphira sighed and looked down on him, and bent down to give him a small kiss on his cheek, careful to only use the tip so as to not rip his face off. _'I guess your right... But I like Luna. She's intelligent, and fast, and interesting.'_ she gave Eragon a big wink _'For a wolf, that is.'_

"Yeah, she seems like all those thing.... She also seems like a loner, though. Like she doesn't have a lot of friends or family..."

_'Like me?' _ Saphira teased. Eragon looked at her with a saddened look, so she reassured him with her mind that it was okay. _'I know what you mean though. She's aware of what she is.... She told me, among her race, she is called a Kerl.'_

"Kerl..." Eragon repeated the word, as if it held deep power. _'A wolf without a pack.'_

"A wolf without a family..." The two sat in silence a moment. Eragon began pacing, stopping to tap a dead body with his boot. "So, who do you think caused this?"

_'I really don't know, Eragon. But I dont think it was a human. The way they were killed... the way their bodies have been just thrown around... I dont think this is the work of a human.'_

"Urgals, perhaps?"

_'No... Urgals and Krull have strong scents, and even through the stench of death and blood, I can't pick up their scent.'_

Eragon sighed and sat up. "Well, I guess I should go look for more survivors... and a map, we really need one of those."

_'Alright, little one. Call for me if you need any help, alright? Love you.' _"Love you too."

Saphira walked off, beginning her routine again. She stuck her head in each of the doors, hoping to sniff out any life, but only ever greeted by a wave of aging death. She sighed. _Poor, defensless humans_, she thought. _It's like they didn't even see this coming...._ She stopped, looking at the ground. She finally realized what it was that had been bugging her so much. She looked around, her suspicion only being confirmed; there was a complete lack of weapons and armor on the bodies and on the floor.

_Whatever killed these people, they had no idea they were about to be killed._

***

What Saphira had just realized, Luna had noticed a few hours before. She knew that other humans had definitely not taken these pitiful creatures lives. Almost unknowingly, she followed down through alleys and streets a path she had taken many many times before. Once she realized this, she stopped dead, her heart stuck with overwhelming pain. Memories flooded back into her mind, ones she had often simply repressed, and she cringed into a ball in the gound in corner, crying silently to herself. She layed there, shaking violently for ten minutes, her eyes closed, trying to blot out the images passing through her mind. Finally, she opened her eyes... and she saw her brother standing above her. She almost fainted from shock and heartbreak, until she realized that it was only an outline of a wolf...

Luna picked herself up, composing herself, and looked back at the golden outline. She couldn't tell if it was her brother, or just another wolf, as it was not that detailed and it was hard to make him out. The wolfs mouth opened and closed, as if he were talking, but no sound came out. It was then that Luna realized that she was looking at the echo of the wolf. She spun around, looking for the other wolf the echo was talking to. In a short minute, she began to make out the faint glowing outlines of a number of wolves. But not just a small number. Luna looked down the alley to see a large army of wolves, all hiding in the shadows. _These people were killed by wolves, _she realized. The first, clearer outlined wolf began to run, dashing across the street. Luna followed him, trying to keep up as he swerved into different alleys and pathways, always hidden. Finally they came to a small hole in the wall at the end of an alley, which he fit under perfectly. Luna followed effortlesly, and got up to see a large army of wolves, all waiting. The wolf echo she was following looked like he said a few more words, and then the large group of wolves ran into the city. Jumping and biting into invisible foes. _So then this is the battlescene... These humans really had no idea they were about to be attacked and killed..._

After maybe six long minutes, the battle was over. The wolves had won, obviously; the humans didnt seem to put up any fight. The wolves seemed to cheer, the main wolf she was following leading them, and then he left the wolves, all the others quickly disbanding. The wolf walked at a fast past out of the city, Luna easily following it. She passed Eragon and Saphira, not paying any attention to them. Eragon said her name but she didn't respond; she had to concentrate. The two both ran up to surround the Kerl, blocking her path.

"Luna, where are you going? What's wrong?"

Luna took a small breath, keeping her patience and concentration, and said "I've found a trail. It's weak so I need to follow it now. I think I may know what happened here but I need to make sure. You may follow me if you wish, but if not I shall return by midnight, I promise you." Luna nudged her way past the two and ran to catch up with the echo, making a promise to herself that later that night she'd tell Saphira of her "gift".

______________________________________________

**"Other" wolves? Oh my! Did you see that coming? tell me if you did xD I kind of made it up the idea on the spot. **

**Yeah, So I stayed up a few extra hours to write this extra chapter for you all. =D Your welcome!!! Don't worry, it'll pick up. It's just like.. well, its like the calm after the storm. You know?**

***Stellour, possibly :O I just don't know. Gotta be patient and such. **

**Thanks for everyone who's been reviewing. I loves you all! =D And for those of you who are reading this, and haven't reviewed...**

******REVIEW!!!*******

**.....pwetty pwease? =3 Lets strike a deal. If I get up to 25 reviews, I'll post the next chapter later today!!!!! (That being July 17th =D), as soon as we reach that number. Otherwise, you have to wait for the 18th. So come on people! REVIEW!!!!! =D Mwahahahahahahahaha. I'm so evillll ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha......hahaha.....hah.......... Woot**

**Night all~**


	15. Bonding

Chapter 15

Eragon watched the wolf walk off for a few minutes, deciding what to do. He took a step forward, intent on following her, but Saphira blocked him by putting her right forearm in front of him.

_'Little one, why don't you stay here and continue looking for your map? I'll go follow her.'_ Saphira didn't wait for an answer, instead just walking ahead. Eragon made a grab and clutched onto her tail, giving her a light tug. She stopped and whipped around to look at him, questioningly.

"Saphira, why don't I go with her? It might give me a chance to get to know your friend." Saphira looked back at the lone black wolf, sighed and looked back at her rider. _'You'd better hurry up to catch up to her, little one.'_ Eragon thanked her and ran off, quickly reaching the wolf. _Be safe...._ she thought to herself. Saphira went back into the heart of the town, looking and searching, feeling an odd pang of loneliness.

***

It only took a minute for Eragon to catch up with Luna; her paced had slowed down to a steady walk. Falling in step beside her, the two walked, no words or thoughts being passed. Without looking away from her echo, Luna asked "Where's Saphira?"

"She decided to stay and keep looking," Eragon replied quickly, looking down at her. Luna nodded. Neither spoke for the next while, a cloud of akwardness encasing them. Eragon began to become impatient._ You wanted to get to know her, and now you can. So say something, dammit._

"Er.. Luna, So uh.. what do you think killed all of those people?" he asked, hopefully looking at the wolf for her cooperation in the conversation. To his dismay, she simply responded with "I'm not sure yet."

"But before, you said you had an idea, didn't you? Surely you still have some theories..."

Luna finally looked up at him. She understood why he had come alone, and why he was being persistant. Sighing, she said "I think wolves killed all those humans."

"Wolves?" Eragon was shocked at this. "But why would wolves slaughter an entire town? Especially one as peaceful as those people." Luna shook her head at his ignorance.

"Shadeslayer, how are wolves treated in your land?" she asked. Eragon was taken by surprise at her sudden question, and struggled to come up with an answer for her. "Well, uh.. I suppose that they are mostly left alone. At least as far as I've seen. I've never really paid any attention, or heard anything regarding wolves." "So they're mostly left alone then, right? No one bothers, no one cares, just another dumb animal?" Eragon kept his mouth shut while Luna shook her head. "Whether that's how it is for your people or not, around here.. wolves are despised, and feared. And what humans fear here... they set out to destroy. My race has been hunted and tracked to the point that we've had to relocate our home several times, just because these humans can't stay in one place; they must take all the land they can get their hands on. Is it really so hard to believe that some of our clans would revolt?"

"I guess not..." Eragon replied, slowly. He felt ashamed of his race for treating such animals so cruely, but he didn't see that wiping out an entire human city was a good retribution for the wolves suffering. Eragon thought it would be safe to change the subject. "So, we're following a wolf, then?" "Yes. I'm pretty sure he's the leader."

_Leader? _"Wait, how many wolves do you think there were?". Luna took a moment to respond, trying to work it out. "Well, judging by how many were killed in that city, and how many wolves populate this area... I'd say, around three hundred."

"**Three hundred?!?!** I didn't even know so many wolves could populate an area. You'd think some humans would have noticed?" Luna shot Eragon a quick wink. "We're good at lurking in the shadows, human." The wolf looked back forward and stopped, Eragon almost tripping over her. "What's wrong?" Luna looked around slowly. "The trail... stops here...." Her gaze stopped at a thicket on trees and bushes to the right. "I think he went in there.." she trailed off, and jumped into the thicket, not waiting for Eragon. _Ugh, what is she doing now? _Eragon stumbled after the wolf, his foot getting caught on a root, sending him flying forward onto his face. "Ugh. Luna, where are you-"

Eragon stopped dead as he got up to find himself in the middle of a ring of human travellers.

"Who the hell are you?" The speaker, a large man who seemed like the leader, got up from his seated position and walked towards Eragon. Luna was on the offensive, crouched down and growling in a low tone.

"Er, I am Eragon. I am sorry to have bothered you, I was just looking for something." The man looked down at Luna disgustingly. "This your mutt?"

"Yes," Eragon replied. "Her name is Luna." The men grunted all around him. Making a quick glance, he counted maybe ten travellers in total. All looked fairly skilled in combat. He outstretched his mind, but only found that all of them had well-built defenses. _At least one of these men is aspell caster_, he thought.

"I don't know where you come from, boy, but around here, we don't take too kindly to wolf lovers."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude here. Me and Luna were just passing through." The man looked down at Eragon. Tension passed through everyone in that circle, everybody staring each other down for a good two minutes. Finally, the large man grunted, and stepped to the side. "Make sure you don't stay in our parts for long, _Wolf-lover_." Eragon thanked the man and began to walk out. Luna raised from her stance, although still on alert. One of the men eyed her carefully, making her feel uneasy. The man suddenly shot up from his seat and pointed at the wolf. "I know that wolf!" he announced.

"What?" "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'd recognize that sleek black coat anywhere. She used to come into the towns with the white one, remember?" At this point everyone was on their feet, the large man blocking the exit again.

"Yeah, I do remember! They were just pups back then." "Wait, white wolf? The same white wolf that led the attack on Guildëvarn?"

Luna felt a large pang in her heart, and her legs faltered for a second. _Oh god, I knew it..._

All of the men drew their swords on the two. Surprised, Eragon fumbled unsheathing his own sword. The large man stepped towards Eragon. "We cannot allow you to live for what you've down in that town."

"What? We had nothing to do with what happened there." Eragon raised his sword to the mans face. The man knocked it away and tried to strike him on his right side, which Eragon easily parried.

"Bullshit. The white wolf has a long history with your black one. You can't lie to us. And now you're going to pay for all the good lives you took."

Eragon lowered his sword, and his stance, looking at the ground. He looked back up at the man, a look in his eye that caused the man to hesitate. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Eragon opened his mind up to Luna. _Get my back, and I have yours. 'Deal' _She replied. Eragon swung his sword around in his hand, softly whispering "brisingr", causing it to light up in flames. Everyone took a step back, and Eragon took the oppourtunity to strike at the large man. At the sound of metal clashing, Luna leaped up at the second largest man behind Eragon, crushing his neck and killing him. Spinning around, she leaped at the next man, but the youngest one there caught her tail and yanked her down, smashing her against the ground. Meanwhile, Eragon exchanged quick blows with four men simultaneously, having already dealt with the first one. Their swords clashed and sparked as they blocked Eragons furious blows, wearing them down, until Eragon made one, strong, powered strike, breaking all four blades as the riders sword sliced through the men. Eragon turned to see the remaining four men surrounding the wolf, pinning her onto her back. Eragon leaped at them, striking his blade into the back of the first man, sending him writhering in pain. The two other men all raised their swords and rushed Eragon, crowding him enough to not be able to use his sword. He sidestepped backwards and got his sword enough to block two of the blades, and elbow one man in the face. As he stumbled back, Eragon jumped on top of him, slicing his neck. And turned to stab the other man through his chest. The sword became slightly lodged in the bone, and he was suddenly knocked onto his stomach from behind, losing his sword. The last man turned him over, and raised a machette, aiming at his face, a wild look in his eyes. Eragon looked away to the side, when he felt an added weight above him. He looked to see the man's hand stopped short, pain in his eyes. And then he fell limp, lifeless.

Eragon pushed the man off of him, getting up and brushing himself off, looking at the black wolf, licking blood off her cheek, grateful.

"Thank you, Luna. I don't think I could have fought them all without you..." Luna raised her right forepaw, and winked at him. "Think nothing of it." Luna looked around at their fallen foes, and started to walk of the small clearing. Eragon had bent down and searched the leaders pack, pulling out the map he wanted.

"Luna, wait a minute." She stopped dead, hesitated, and turned to look at him, smiling weakly. "Yes?" She knew what was coming.

"Luna.. Who is the white wolf? The men said they saw it- er, him, around you, that you know him..." Luna looked at him, sadly, her smile fading. She looked down, and sighed. The wolf knew her past would catch up with her eventually. She took a deep breath and looked back up at human boy.

"Eragon... that white wolf, who lead the attack on that town.... He's my brother."

____________________________________________

**Right then. Yay for getting 25 reviews!!! Although I'm suspicious that somebody posted multiple times.... but whatever! a promise is a promise. here you are. I might write another filler chapter tonight at like midnight, if I'm up to it... Otherwise, expect the next chapter up by tomorrow night =D **

***Nice at Wolfy for getting my 25th review!! =D Just for that, I think I'm going to make a chapter and introduce a character in my story, JUST for you ;D You know what I'm talking about. Although don't expect any romance between them. Sorry bud. xD While I don't mind AryaxEragon pairings, I also like EragonxSaphira pairings, and while this isn't to that extreme, lets just say that's what I had in mind when I started this.**

*** Galbatorix. proved you wrong, huh? =D Don't worry Galbatorix isn't completely gone, like I said. And about this land that they're in... Let me clarify and explain to make this seem clearer.**

**I suppose that yes, people of alagaesia know of this land. Just, it's not like common knowledge; most of everybody in Alagaesia just kind of kept to themselves about this place. The two nations mind their own business, don't really traverse between. But Galbatorix knew of this place. He probably would have gone on to conquer there after he had Everything in Alagaesia under control. So that's why he escaped to there.**

**Thanks for everyone leaving reviews again. It's always great to hear people say they like my story =D Don't worry, I'll continue to write this for probably a long while. Just, you should know, I already have another story in mind.. That might be showing up soon. Who knows =O you jsut have to wait and see! =D**

**Night All~**


	16. Obligations

**Wolfy, this ones for you =D**

* * *

Chapter 16

The daughter of Queen Islanzadí sat quietly on the edge of the pond, hands and arms propped up behind her, holding her up to look at the clouds passing above in the sky. She sighed. Life had become very quiet for her since the final battle with Galbatorix, so many months ago. Arya remembered running into the hall of Galbatorix's fortress to see him locked in combat with Eragon, unable to enter through the force-field the king had set up, so as to deter any "interference" with the battle. She remembered the blinding flash of light as Saphira flew Shruikan into the stone ground, victorious, and how Galbatorix's body had disappeared, his dragon turning to stone. _What a strange day..._ she thought.

Every one had wished to relax after that battle, but the Varden couldn't sleep easily, knowing the king may very well still be alive. She had offered her assistance, although after five months, she gave up and requested to end her services. Eragon, being obliged to the Varden, however was forced to keep looking unfortunately.

Arya was given responsibility of the green dragon egg, after the Varden recovered it upon taking control of the Empire. So far, though, the little dragon fetus inside had made no motion, thought, or movement that it was going to hatch. Only the color of it's shell told her that he was still alive.

The elf reminisced on the war leading up to the great battle. It had been a tremendously tough battle getting through the kings forces, taking nearly a week of fighting just getting to the gates. Many lives were lost that month... but in the end, they were victorious. _That's what really matters_, she thought. _Their deaths had meaning. It was because of those people that we won, and free'd the land of that __**beast**__._ As for Murtagh and Thorn... his dragon had been seriously injured on his right forearm and right wing, leaving him slightly disabled. He walked with a limp, and had difficulties flying long distances. What more, his body slowly de-matured to the state that it should have been in, had the king not used spells to enhanced his growth.

However, the two had decided to travel, not wanting to stay. _"Me and Thorn have been under strict commandment for a long while now... I would like it if me and Thorn leave to explore on our own, with not rules or obligations."_

And now Eragon and Saphira had gone off on his own as well.

Arya sighed again. The evil king was gone, the land saved. The dragons could now rebuild their race. All was well and happy. But yet... she didn't feel happy. She didn't feel comfortable with all of this. The horrible battles, that took the life of her lover, that brought Eragon to her, ended so many lives, yet gave hope to others. She felt empty inside, like her life had lost meaning, direction. _I just wished there was something that I could do to occupy my mind..._ she thought.

As if answering her wishes, an elf tapped her on the shoulder. She recognized him as a messenger, Këvinnor. "Lady Arya," he said after repeating the traditional elven greeting Arya had relayed to him. " Queen Islanzadí wishes for you to partake in audience to her. She said to come as soon as you could see to it comfortably that is possible." Arya nodded and got up. "I will go right away. Thank you." Breaking into a short run, she jogged to her mothers quarters, hoping that whatever she wished to speak with her about, it would involve something for her to do.

***

Arya bowed as she came up to her mother, sitting on the throne. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes... I wonder, have you heard any news of Eragon lately?" Arya sighed. She had not.

"No, I haven't... Why, are you worried something may have happened to him?" Arya guessed.

"It's a possibility. He said that he would report in every now and then, to let us know that he and Saphira were okay. Yet... It's been a week now, and still no word." The queen tapped her finger on the arm of her chair. "I would like for you to go and look for him, to make sure he is okay, and to bring him back."

"Bring him back? Why?" She couldn't think of any reason why he might be needed.

"There have been a small number of conflicts between humans and Urgals these past few months. And just a few days ago, a small group of elves traveling outside of our encampment were... "approached". I have spoken to Nasuada about this, and we both think it would be best for everyone in Alagaësia if Eragon and Saphira were here to "enforce" some of these issues, possibly help end the disputes altogether." Arya nodded in acknowledgment. "You are to leave tomorrow."

"Where exactly are Eragon and Saphira?" she asked. Eragon had been very vague when he described that he wanted to take a small vacation.

"We believe they went north of Alagaësia, just to the outskirts of Raëbïrth. I'm sure you'll be able to track them once you're there. They followed The Spine, so you should start there. Understood?"

"Yes, mother." She bowed, and looked up at her again. "Thank you,"

"Of course Arya. I know how restless you must be. Now go and rest."

The two gave each other a short goodbye, and Arya ran to her room, to begin preparing for the trek tomorrow. _This may not be much of an adventure... But at least it's something._

______________________________________________

**Obviously theres more to this chapter than just bringing Arya into the mix. We get some more information on the battle, on life now in Alagaësia, and where Eragon and Saphira are =D Your welcome for the quick little chapter here ;D Thank you all my readers**

**Night All~ again ._.**


	17. A Moment's Standstill

**Okay, bear with me guys.**

**I'm sorry. I haven't been on in a week, nor have I updated. I meant to put out a small filler chapter and explain that this would happen before... But I never got around to that. Too be honest, I was too busy watching the entire first season of Digimon (52 episodes) for 18 hours straight. T.T Please forgive me!!!**

**Anyways, what happened is that, well... I've moved(Finally). I now live in Pickering, ON. like a 30 minute drive to Scarborough, and then another 15 to the big Toronto city. for all you in the states, I know Toronto musn't be that big to you (As our population is not even that of the state of California alone, let alone the rest of the states), But it's still pretty big. **

**So that's where I am. I moved to a new house.**

**And obviously I wouldn't have any high-speed as soon as I got there. I've been waiting for the past week and a bit, But finally, I have High-speed. And I can now update regularly again! ^^**

**Well, that's not entirely true. See, I still have things to do in the house. furnishings, shopping, going to start piano lessons soon, going to get a job... What I'm trying to say is, I'm much more busy now than I was before. And I'm only going to get busier. So I might not be able to send out a full chapter every single day. But expect one... let's try for every 2 days at least. Max 3 days. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to update. Just yeah. Besides, I still have some of my friends stories to read, as I've fallen behind now Anyways, so I apologize for my absence, And I'll try to maintain a better schedule. I hope you understand.**

**And without further ado, chapter 17! Although It's not terribly interesting yet. Still trying to figure out exactly what is going to happen. That's why the past few chapters have been kind of slow plot-developing (sort of?) But still. Enjoy. and Review please!! :D**

* * *

Chapter 17

_'Your brother?!' Saphira stepped back in shock, Luna nodding her head regretfully. _'Are you positive it was your brother they spoke of?'

"Yes, I am..." Luna spoke slowly, her voice a soft whisper, struggling to control herself in the dark night. "There is no doubt that the white wolf they spoke of is of my kin.. A pair of a white and a black wolf born is very rare in our kind. Usually we don't see this happen for ten years at times, although it's been known for this not to occur at all. This wolf the humans spoke of must be Kain..."

Luna raised up and began walking away. Eragon rose to try and stop her, but Saphira placed her arm in front of him, stopping Eragon from doing so; she understood that the wolf desired to be alone. After Luna was a good distance away, Saphira let out a long sigh, turning to look at her Rider.

_'Well, little one... What are we going to do about this?'_ Eragon crossed arms in thought. "Well, I'm not entirely sure... We have a possible army of wolves running around, slaughtering humans and settlements. Maybe we should just leave?"

Saphira let out a growl of dissatisfaction. _'Leave? How could you even suggest leaving?'_

"Well, I know Luna is your friend, but this land... We don't really have the right to meddle of the affairs of this land. We do not even know what to call this place!" Eragons hands shot up above his head, strengthening his point. "It would be better if we just head back home now... Besides, Nasuada and Queen Islanzadí may be worring about us, as it's been a while since we have contacted them."

_'Then you can use your magic to scy and tell them we're fine.' _Saphira let out a low rumble, but then sighed and looked down. _'I am sorry. It's just, Luna is __**our**__ friend, and it's obvious she might have a serious issue here, one that she has no one to turn to for help. I cannot just leave, not now. Not when we can save many lives and help my friend. Besides...Galbatorix may still be around here.'_

"Aye, that's true..." Eragon joined Saphira in sighing as well. "I suppose we cannot leave knowing our **own** enemy is in these parts..." Saphira's mind began to flutter with joy, although she concealed and composed it best she could.

_'You mean, you'll agree to stay and help Luna, then?'_ Saphira asked, hopeful.

Eragon nodded in comfirmation. "I'll go and attempt to contact Nasuada and Queen Islanzadí now."

_'Okay... thank you, little one.' _She nudged Eragon on his head with the tip of her snout lovingly, letting out a soft rumble of content.

"Of course, Saphira. I wouldn't make you do something knowing you'd be miserable." Eragon pushed her nose away playfully and got up, starting to walk to find a body of water to use.

_'Love you, little one.'_

"Love you too Saphira."

***

Luna layed down on her side, the moonlight glistening off her sleek black coat, softly and quietly crying to herself. _Why... why did things have to turn out this way.... _Being in her state, she almost did not notice her dragon friend walk near towards her until the last few seconds. Unable to compose herself fast enough, she made sure her face was hidden beneath her paws.

"Saphira..? What would you like?" she asked softly. Saphira paused, staring into her bright, yellow eyes. After a moment, she went and sat down next to the wolf, laying down.

_'Nothing...'_ she replied. _'Luna..... how are you feeling?' _Luna answered with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Just peachy" She said.

_'Oh, don't be like that...'_ Saphira shifted uncomfortably. _'I'm sure your brother must have had some good reason for doing the things that he did.'_

"Yeah," Luna snorted. "Sure. Of _course_ he had a good reason for breaking one of the oldest rules in wolven law. Why wouldn't he?"

Saphira growled at her. _'This is no time to act like such. Maybe he didn't have a reason.. I don't know. But we can ask him when we find him.'_

Luna slowly raised her head to look at the kind blue dragon in her large eyes. "........we?"

_'Yes, of course __**we**__. You didn't think that I wouldn't help my friend when she needed such?'_

".....You don't have to..." Luna said slowly, sadly lowering her head.

_'Of course I do. Besides, you saved my life, AND my Riders. How could I not repay you when given the oppourtunity?'_ Luna looked up at her, hope forming in her own heart. She wanted to say thank you, but couldn't choke the words out of her throat. Saphira understood though, and nodded her head gently on top of Luna's. _'Just rest now, small-paws. Tomorrow we shall begin searching for this Kain.'_ Luna nodded and plopped her head on the ground wearily.

"Thank you... friend...."

_'But of course. Now sleep...' _Luna watched as Saphira walked away, and the hope in her heart grew stronger, along with another feeling. For the first time in such a long period, the black wolf felt like she belonged. Like she wasn't alone. Like she had a family.

***

"Yes, Nasuada. We still believe that Galbatorix is in these lands."

Eragon had been conversing with both Nasuada and the elven queen for a while now. Having scyed both simutaneously as to avoid repeating himself, Eragon had finally just finished retelling the events of the past time spent during their vacation. He described how Galbatorix had created a light that drew them in, and had effortlessly created a world of life in a room with the flick of his hand. Queen Islanzadí was the next to speak, having been unusually quiet during their conference, listening to Eraogn intently.

"This certainly is strange... what you described Galbatorix performing is something of impossibility with our magics. And even if it were possible, the amount of strength it would take to perform should have killed him easily."

Nasuada tapped her finger on her table. "Perhaps he's found a different kind of magic in this land?"

"Perhaps..." the queen replied.

"Either way, me and Saphira have decided it would be best if we stay here and continue to search for the king. We don't know what exactly his plans are yet.. But, what if he were to try and take control of these lands, and create a new Empire, to gain back the one he lost?"

"Yes, that would be unfortunate..."

"I think it would be best as well to send a small army to help your search, Eragon" Nasuada said. "That way, if Galbatorix _were_ to gain power, we could go in and conquer him before that power grew too strong."

"Aye, that may be a good idea, although it may take them some time to reach our position" Eragon agreed.

"Eragon," Queen Islanzadí started. "has my daughter contacted you yet?"

"Arya?" Eragon was puzzled at her question. "No... why, was she supposed to have?"

"I sent her to go and find you a few days ago... Yet, I suppose she could be still travelling there. In any case, expect to see her in a few days time"

_Great..._ thought Eragon. He had been becoming used to be being so detatched from his old life. Even though Galbatorix was here, it felt different. Arya coming to join and travel with them meant that their journey would feel similar to all those other ones he had gone on so long ago. _It feels almost like a lifetime ago_, Eragon thought to himself. "Alright."

"Thank you Eragon, for contacting us." Nasuada bowed. "But I must be leaving to attend other matters. I hope you find that damned king soon." Na=suada's reflection dissipitated.

"Yes, I must also take my leave." The queen repeated the elven custom for goodbyes. "Take good care, Dragon Rider."

As Queen Islanzadí image disappeared, Eragon sat back and sighed in small conference with the two powerful leaders in Alagaesia had been taxing on him. Tired, he flopped backwards onto his back, only to meet the gaze two big blue eyes. Eragon jumped up, startled, leaving Saphira letting out sounds Eragon recognized as a laugh.

"It's not funny!" He exclaimed, picking himself up off the ground. "Any sane human or animal would react the same way suddenly coming face to face with such a large, powerful creature."

_'I'll take that as a complement.' _Saphira replied smugly, her laugh dying down. _'How was your talk with Nasuada and Queen Islanzadí?' _

"As exciting as always." Eragon said, grimly. "Apparently we're going to have a 'guest' join us soon."

Saphira was about to ask the identity of this 'guest', but her image flashed inside Eragons mind, and Saphira understood.

_'Oh.'_ is all she said.

"It'll be fine.... besides, with the extra help, we'll be able to find Galbatorix and this Kain faster."

_'I know. It's just... well, I was beginning to like travelling alone with you, just the two of us-'_

"And Luna" he added.

_'And Luna.' _she corrected herself. She sighed. _'She's okay though. I guess that I don't really want this too end...'_

"I know, Saphira. I feel the same way... But, It'll be okay, I promise." Eragon pushed at Saphira snout beside him playfully. "We're not going home yet, remember."

_'True.'_ Saphira said, more happily this time. She nuzzled Eragons head with her muzzle, letting out a soft purr, and was replied with two hands rubbing her face. After a short moment, Eragon outstretched his arms and yawned.

"Oh, I'm really tired, actually... I think I'll take a small nap..." As he said this, Eragon layed down slowly onto his back. Smiling at him, Saphira circled around him and layed down next to him, wrapping her tail around his body, and covering him with her own wing.

_'Goodnight, young Rider' _She said, lovingly.

"Goodnight Saphira." he said drearily as he slipped off into sleep.

***

_The long, black cloak trailed along the ground after a lone man walking through the black forest. Silence followed his tracks, as all animals stayed away from his presence in fear. The man smirked under the shadows encompassing his face as thoughts played movies and scenes around his head, dancing and singing to him in a melancholy chorus. A wolf appeared before him, and he stopped to stare it down, expecting it to run in fear. Instead, the wolf looked up at him, his eyes sending a shrill down the mans spine. A moment of silence. The man nods; the wolf howls. And throughout the forest, hope turns to face despair._

___________________________________________

**That last little bit was an accident to be honest. I just started writing that without thinking, and before I knew it, I had that chapter. What does it mean?? Who are the man and the wolf?!? The answer may surprise you! (or it may not. We'll see wont we? ;) ) REVIEW :D**

**Laters!!**


	18. Another Day, Another Downfall

Chapter 18

The unlikely trio woke at the first hour of sunrise the next , and were out and moving in a matter of minutes. Luna led the way now, urging an unusually chirpy dragon, and a drowsy human along, ignoring his persistant complaining and moaning.

_'Hush, little one. The more you complain, the longer this will take,'_ teased Sahpira hith her enriched, wise voice.

"I know that," he snapped back. "Just, we don't even know where we are going, or what our plan is. I mean, where are you taking us in such a hurry, Luna?"

"To the next human settlement," Luna replied without turning around, keeping her stride at a steady pace.

All Eragon could think of asking was the most basic of questions imaginable; "Why?"

"Because." Luna grunted. "Ritafalls is one of the settlements that Kain often liked to watch, and sometimes visit behind our backs..." Luna stopped short of what she planned to say as a flood of memories rushed towards her, and she tried to fend them off.

_'So you think that he may be there?'_ Saphira deduced.

"Not definitely. But it's the only start I can think of though."

Eragon ran to catch up with the black wolf, and fell into step beside her. "You said 'one of'?"

"Yes," she answered. "There are a few others he had an interest in... one of which is now stained with the blood of the humans who occupied."

_'Guildëvarn' _Saphira mumbled to herself outloud through their connection. _'Do you think he attacked that village because he was familiar with it?'_ Luna shook her head. "I really don't know.."

***

They walked for a few more hours after their conversation, and exited the forest completely, the landscape turning more to a wispy plain. Eragon spent a lot of his time looking at the map. He estimated that that, from where he assumed they were on it, Ritafalls was another half an hour walk. He told Luna this, and all she said was "I know". Saphira had left an hour ago to go hunting; they hadn't eaten for a long time, with everything going on, leaving just Eragon and Luna.

He let out a long yawn out of boredom. _I wish there were something to do to pass the time..._ he thought. "Luna, may I ask you something?"

"Go for it," she replied after a very short pause.

"Well, I was just wondering why you have such a problem with humans?" He waited a moment to see if she would answer. "... Did something happen?"

"A lot of things happen, Eragon," she said slowly. "But... all the humans i've met, and even sometimes spent more time around than others... They all turned against me. Against _us_, all wolves. I don't see why I should continue to waste my time with a race that hates me."

"But I don't hate you," Eragon argued. "In fact, I like you; you're a good friend, and a good fighter, with a good heart... And you know that I wouldn't turn on you."

"I suppose... but then again, you're different than just your average human. How many humans have you known that are mentally and spiritually linked together with a dragon for life?" Eragon thought to himself and started to count. _Murtagh... Galbatorix... Brom... Morzan... Oromis... an entire order of dragon riders...... _Instead, Eragon just said "Not sure"

"Besides, Eragon..." Luna stopped walking for the first time that day, and moved closer to Eragon, sniffing his leg. The boy shifted uncomfortably from the akwardness of the situation. After a second Luna pulled away and said. "You don't even smell completely human. You smell like..... something else." _The Bloodoath Ceremony..._ Eragon thought to himself.

"I may have an explanation for that," he started. "A long while ago, I participated in a ceremony with the Elves called The Bloodoath Ceremony. During it, the spirits of dragons came and blessed me by changing my body, making me stronger, faster, and healing a serious scar I had recieved in a battle not to long before."

Luna ears pricked up, as she looked at the human with curious eyes. "What are 'Elves'?" Eragon looked down at her, amazed. _Maybe there are no elves in these lands, then..._ he thought.

"An elf.... well, they are just another race. Like dragons and humans and wolves. They look human, but they're typically stronger, faster, magical, and live hundreds of years longer. Their features are usually graceful and can often be called beautiful. Also, they're much more in tune with nature than any race I've ever known. They live in trees, homes that they sung to growth with magic, and they are all non-meat eaters, hating to kill lives of animals." Eragon thought for a moment, and then said "I think you'd like them. But are there no Elves in these lands?"

Luna shook her head. "Not that I know of, sorry." Eragon said that's alright, and they continued walking. _Maybe Arya will know of some other Elven establishments..._

_'Little one, have you reached the city yet?'_ Saphira's voice rang strong in Eragons head alone.

_'No, but we will soon... where are you?'_

_'Not too far away. I might just meet you when you reach the outskirts of the town... How are you?'_

The sudden question threw Eragon off. _'Erm, I'm alright. I was just talking to Luna.'_

_'That's nice. She's a really good wolf when you get to know her.'_

_'Yeah.... What about you? How did hunting go?'_

_'Good. Would you like me to bring something back for you?'_

_'That's alright. I'll find something in the town..' _"Eragon? We're almost at Ritafalls."

"Okay," Eragon replied. _'I guess I'll see you in a few minutes?'_

_'Yes. Goodbye until then.' _With that the connection broke. Eragon and Luna walked silently for a few more minutes. The plains had ended maybe thirty minutes ago, with a gradually increasing number of trees around them. Now trees surrounded the village, both inside and around the outskirts. There was no fence or protective wall like Guildëvarn, but Eragon could tell that this was the town for a large sign hung across two trees. And also, unlike Guildëvarn, he could see humans walking around in the town, so he knew that nothing horrible met up with the two, and said that she would hidealoung the outskirts, ready if something happened. Luna just said that she'd look for Kain around here and ran off.

_'Remember, if anything happens, just get to an open area and I'll come and save you.'_

_'Ooh, my hero,' _he teased, running his hand down her neck. _'So, what exactly am I doing here?'_

_'Well, you should start by asking around, see what people know of this white wolf, or if anyones heard of or seen Galbatorix, so we can figure out where to go next.'_

_'Right.' _Eragon rested his head on hers for a second, then said goodbye and walked to the town.

_'Be safe!'_ she called out after him. Saphira sied and walked over to a cluster of trees, laying down to rest.

_That boy always get's himself in trouble... I'd better stay alert._

***

Eragon noticed the abundance of bustling life as he entered the town. A few people greeted him as he entered, and some others stared, but for the most part everyone minded their own business and left him alone. _Now, where to start..._ thought Eragon. He walked for maybe 10 minutes, just looking at all the different houses and little shops. Eventually he came across what he was looking for: a bar. He walked into the crowded space, and made his way to the bar table. Sitting down, he asked for a drink. When the waiter repeated names that he did not recognise, he just said "Surprise me."

After a few minutes the lady came with something called a 'Happy Hint O' Honey'. He took a sip, and immediatly choked from the strength and horrible taste. The man beside him laughed.

"Ahaha. That's our strongest drink we got, boy." he said through his laugh

"Yeah, no kidding." Eragon asked for a glass of water to get the taste out of his mouth. _Not a very happy drink, if you ask me..._

"So where you from? Haven't seen you 'round here before."

Eragon looked at the mad. He seemed like he was a nice guy, and after skimming his mind and seeing no evil intent, Eragon replied. "I'm a traveller. I came here alone from the south, a place called Alagaesia"

"The south! My, you've come a long way, havent you?" Eragon nodded. His water came and he chugged the entire glass, the man chuckling again. After he asked for another glass, he turned to face the man talking to him.

"I passed Guildëvarn on the way here.... What happened to that town?" The man sighed and looked down at his drink. "Murder happened... a huge pack of wolves are said to have came in and killed everyone in the matter of minutes.... there were some good people there."

"Wolves?" Eragon played dumb.

"Aye. Apparently they were led by a White one."

"Hmm.... where is this white wolf?" Eragon asked.

"Nobody knows. There are large groups of people all over trying to hunt it down, but nobody knows where it ran off to." Eragon sighed in frustration. _Well that was a dead end, _he thought to himself. Still, he still had one more thing to ask.

"One more thing. I'm lookng for a man... Black cape, lots of armor, has a long sword on his belt that drags across the floor. Have you seen him?"

The man crossed his arms, thinking. "Now that you mention it.... yes, someone like that did come through here. I think he said he was heading north? Said something about mountains... I assume he was talking about the Akura mountain range. It's a long ways north of here." The man extend his arm northbound to exhaggurate the distance.

"Alright, thank you so much." Eragon said, happy he got some info.

"No problem... So how old are you?" He asked.

"Well, I-"

Eragon was cut short from a sudden scream from a man running into the bar. "The towns on fire!!!" He panicked. Every immediatly got up and ran outside, including Eragon. As he pushed his way past the crowds of people, he made his way to the front, stopping dead when he broke through.

Everything was engulfed flames. Every house, every tree, even the grass on the ground. People jumped out of windows , screamed, ran around on fire, panicking. All Eragon could do was say "The town's on fire...".

He heard a howl on his right, and turned to see a gry wolf running towards him, snarling, teeth baring, bloodlust in its eyes. Eragon turned to run out of instinct, but two large claws grabbed his shoulders, lifting him out of the scene and out of danger in a split second.

_'I **told** you to be safe, did I not?' _Saphira asked.

_'But... the town's on fire... I was only in the bar for four minutes... How did that happen...'_ Eragon was still a little shocked at how fast the flames took over the village, and so easily too. As Saphira let Eragon down, Luna came running towards she could say anything, Saphira asked _'Do you think it's Kain?'_

"Yes, probably. There are too many exits for them to take; we should split up. Eragon, you stay here; this is the main entrance. Saphira, you fly around and see if you can spot him. I'll follow you."

_'Alright, stay close.'_

"Wait, why can't I come..." Eragon started. Both the dragon and wolf looked at him instantly, and stared. Eragon slowly sat down. "Okay... Erm, I'll stay here.

Saphira lifted off and took flight immediatly, Luna starting her run to keepin distance of her. Eragon looked into the once-bustling town, but had to turn away from the intensity of the heat from the building near him. _All those people....._he thought sadly to himself. He heard a growl come from the town, and he turned to see the same wolf he saw before staring at him, bloodlust strong in his eyes. He pulled out his sword and began to back away, slowly, the wolf following at the same speed; he was by all means intent on killing him. Eragon tried to communicate with the wolf, by saying that he meant it no harm, but the wolf only growled at him. Before he could figure out what to do, the wolf lunged at him, mouth open, teeth flaring. Eragon raised his sword and went into a defensive position, prepared to be locked in combat with the wolf.

An arrow whizzed past his head. It hit the wolf straight on in its elbow, causing it to flinch back in pain, falling just short of Eragon. The wolf looked at him, then behind him, and ran off with a limp. Eragon watched the wolf run away, and then turned to see who the owner of the arrow was to thank them.

Walking to wards him, still holding her bow she used to save him, was the elf that Eragon recognised all too well.

"I think Saphira may be right. You DO seem to attract trouble," Arya said, stopping in front of him.

______________________________________________

**Okay, so it ended kind of fast. I got rushed on time, sorry. I don't really like how it turned out... But oh well. Anyways, Heeeeeere's Arya! :P **

**Like I said, my updates are going to become more sparse. But on the otehr hand, I'm going to try to make all my chapters longer, at least 2k words. So hopefully that serves as some sort of compensation.**

**For anyone who's seen my other story, Eclipse, I'll try to add a chapter in tonight. For those who haven't, I wont push you to read it yet, as it's still just... Well, not really started yet. But I will be updating it, and when I think you should go to it, I'll tell you all ;) It's going to be a story about Luna. **

**Anyways, hope you all have a good one. Laters~**


	19. Eclipse: Alarm

Chapter19~

_Noise. An endless sea of noise._

_Sets of hind-paws stampeding back and forth busy streets. Mouths opening and closing, endless incomprehensible chatter erupting, flowing. So many humans, walking in such a hurry to get nowhere, as it seems from their random sets of strings of paths. Each one going somewhere different, each one inevitably destined to end in the same place. They are so similar. They are so predictable. They're so..... boring._

_So why is it that my brother has such an interest in them?_

_Luna broke her gaze over the bustling streets and looked over at her white-pelted companion. As she watched as her only brother sat next to her, his full attention absorbed by the humans, Luna gave a silent sigh to herself. Kain had always had an uncomprehensible affixation with the humans, something which unnerved Luna more than she let Kain know. But as she sat next to him, anxiously shifting her paws and kneading the ground, her senses of danger got the better of her._

_"Kain... we really shouldn't be here. You said we were only going to come in and look for five minutes and leave!" despite her effort, she couldn't hide her worried tone from her words._

_Kain said nothing. Luna waited for an answer for another moment, and began to wonder if he'd even heard her. Frustrated, she got up. There was no way she was going to sit here and risk getting in trouble, or worse; getting caught by the humans._

_As Luna's turned around, her black, bushy tail brushed against her brothers muzzle, causing him to jump up in surprise._

_"H..hey! Luna, where are you going?" he asked, confusing tinging his voice._

_"Home. We shouldn't be here Kain, and you know it."_

_Kain got up and quickly trailed after her. "But no one's going to find out..." he started._

_"Yeah? What about last time?" Kain shut his mouth. He remembered completely what had happened._

_Luna led him out the way they came in, hiding in the shadows, staying out of sight. For Luna, this was second nature, her black coat disguising her body within the darkest corners. She was worried with her brother though; a white coat was a different story._

_Luna stopped near the entrance. When they had come inside the city, the entrance was barren of any humans. But now, two younger ones were playing, blocking their only escape. Luna grunted in frustration._

_"See what we're into now? Come on, we have to find another way..." Luna turned around, only to find she was talking to herself. _

_"What...? Kain, where'd you go?" she called out, as quiet as she could. As she began looking around, panic began to swell up in her mind. She started retracing her steps, looking desperately. __**Not again... please, not again....**__The events of before began to replay in her mind as she raced back. She reached where they had been sitting. The streets had died down, the overwhelming noise that had captivated her brother so much a mere whisper. But still no Kain. __**Where did he-**_

_"AHHHHH!!!" Luna's ears pricked up instantly as she shot her gaze straight at the house across the street. There was a loud crash of noise and more human screams._

_Alarmed, Luna raced across the street, suddenly not concerned about their cover._

**_Oh god, no!_**_ She thought, as she jumped, breaking through the window into the house._

______________________________________________________

**OMG! It's been so long!**

**I am SO sorry!!! I haven't updated in so long. and then when I dol, I give you this cheesy, silly, little, mediocre filler thing. Right? Right. I'm horrible.**

**Okay, so heres my excuse. First, I moved. But I already said that. It was really busy at first, and I just literally did not have any time.**

**Then I got sick for like a week. Even more, I wasn't keeping track of time, so I dunno. And I just couldn't write. I tried, but yeah. And then after I wasn't sick, I got busy again T_T**

**Anyways, that brings us to now. I have a few things on the go... sort of. Started readind Warriors series; I like it actually. A lot. Played a lot of Team Fortress 2, Guitar lessons, job soon, school soon... but I need to start getting into a routine for this writing thing. I have every intention of continuing and managing it and updating and completing these stories. So don't give up on me :(**

**Anyways, so yeah. I've given myself a quota. By Monday next week, I NEED to have written 10k words across all my stories in total. Not 10k each, but in total :P Thats a good bunch of chapters. So I'll try that. And then I'll get in a habit of updating that I can follow. Something like at least 1 chapter in each story every 3 days i guess...**

**Anyways, SORRY SORRY SORRY for the delay. I promise I'll try harder to update D: Dont give up on meeee.**

**Oh, and these little "filler" things? Consider them like... well, like teasers to eclipse. They will all eventually appear in the story, since both are going to be sort of related. I dunno. Sorry everyone. Forgive meeeeeee :'(**


	20. Secrets Flame

**What's this? An update? As if right?**

**Well, I thought that I'd let it go untouched for far too long... So here's a gift to all who care; Another chapter!**

**This one's a big one. About 3,000 words big in fact. But, enough about that, I need to send out a message D:**

**I'm sorry I haven't been on much lately. At all. It's been, what, two months? The thing is.. After my father came home, we kind of went right to moving. We packed, loaded, and then we moved to Pickering, and.. I don't know. I just got really caught up. And the summer just kind of flew by. Now school has started... I really dont know if I'll be able to write like I did when I first started this...**

**But lets get something straight, I havent forgotten about this story. I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, or as a whole. I just... haven't had the time. And then I re-found dA, and started going on there.... And yeah. But I'll never forget about these.**

**Actually, if you're at all interested, watch me on deviantART (Dragnerz). Add me, message me, WHATEVER! I go on and check pretty much every day; I'm more frequent on there by a long shot. (Journal updates, favs, submissions even). This story, along with my Charizard tragedy (A Flame Never Dies) Are both on there. And if I update these stories, I'll update them on there first. So, if you care, or want to get in touch, go check me out at .com/**

**And, if not, but you want to get in touch nonetheless, contact me at Tra_ka_ . I promise I'll respond**

**ANYWAYS, I've made you wait long enough. Here's chapter 20. Enjoy ^^ Thanks for reading and caring 3**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Arya? What are you..."

His conversation with the queen the other day rushed back into his mind, as he watched the Elven princess walk towards him.

"I've come to bring you home, Eragon," she said, staring into his eyes. Her face took on a lighter tone, and she looked behind him at the town; currently engulfed in flames. "What have you been up to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, this-" he said, waving a hand behind him "- is in no way my fault."

"Oh really?" she teased questioningly.

Both of Eragons hands shot up in frustration. "Really! I was just sitting down, having a drink, and then the city caught on fire!"

"Alright! Alright, I believe you," she said through soft chuckles. "What were you doing here though?"

"Trying to get information," he simply replied.

Arya crossed her arms. "On?" she demanded.

Eragon began to speak, but an eruption of noise drowned his words out before they could reach Arya. They both turned to face the city, sheilding their faces instinctively from the waves of emenating heat. Screams upon drowned screams of dying voices poured out of the town, and Eragon and Arya looked at each other worriedly.

"Arya, can we save this conversation for another time?" he asked anxiously. Arya nodded and began to run towards the city.

"I'll go do what I can, You go find Saphira!" she called back, as her body disappeared behind the light.

"But..." he started, but she was already too far gone. Eragon sighed and say back down on the rock. "But I have to stay here," he groaned.

As the blue dragon flew closely over the overwhelming city, the heat stinging her protective scales, she scanned for signs of accessible life.

It's not that there wasn't any life; screams of terror could be heard from all over the city. Had it been under other circumstances, these humans would have been screaming for their lives at the massive creature prowling their skies. But today, that was hardly of their concern.

Most of the humans were running around in a panicked state, however, in and out of houses, trying desperately to escape. What made things so hard was that it was almost completely impossible to locate these humans through the chaos to save them. Whenever she tried to pinpoint one, she was immediately aware of everyone **elses** conscienceness as well. _This would be a whole lot easier if they would all just calm down, _Saphira thought, frustrated.

As Saphira risked flying closer to the ground, a swift movement caught her eye at its very-most corner. Saphira twisted around, instantly scanning for life. In a second, she spotted a woman and her child, huddled closely to the wall of a building. Saphira dipped down and began to fly to get them, when another grey shape reached them first, jumping on top of them. Saphira stopped, confused, trying to figure out what this was. As more of these grey shapes appeared, Saphira realized what the shapes were, and flew as fast as she could to save the woman from the wolves.

Fighting them was much easier than she had expected. In one swoop, she picked up two wolves in her claws and, flying higher, flung them out of the walls of the city. Flipping back down, she rushed to reach the last wolf, staring at her in anger. As she neared, the wolf jumped at her. Saphira held her course though, ramming it's frail body into the ground with a loud thud.

_'Come, do not be afraid. I am here to help,'_ she said, gently as her sweet voice could manage, dipping down to the humans as if to guesture for them to get on her back.. Neither of them moved, petrified with terror, tempering the blue dragons frustration even further.

_'I promise it's safe. Now please, come here so I can carry you out.'_

Saphira took a step forward in anticipation, and let out a loud yelp in surprise as two bodies suddenly crashed into her side with surpring force, causing her to fall over onto her side. She instantly turned over and got back up, growling at the two wolves who stood against her. Fire tinged her breath, and she was about to engulf these foolish canines, when a sleek black body swept over both, taking the two wolves out in an instant.

Luna turned to face the surprised dragon.

"Why are you here? We need to be covering the exits!" Saphira could clearly hear the panic scorching her voice.

_'The west exit was already blocked off by a fallen tree when I got there. There was no way any person or wolf could get out through it.'_

Luna's eyes lit up slightly at the new developement. "So then theres only one way left out! My exit was blocked as well."

_'Until the forest itself finishes burning down,'_ Saphira pointed out, sinking Luna's spirits. The black wolf shook her head and gathered up more confidence. "In any case, you get those humans out. I'll stay and keep the exit. If you see my.... the white wolf, capture him and tell me." Saphira nodded and picked up the two frightened and confused humans who had watched the entire incomprehensible exchanging of words. She took air and flew back out of the walls, leaving Luna to run back to her post.

As Saphira let the two humans down, a familiar presence filled her mind. _'Saphira, Arya's here. She's going to try and save some of the people.'_ Saphira swelled with happiness at her riders voice. _'Alright, thank you Eragon. My exit has been blocked off, so I will go fly near you. Expect me in a minute or so._ Saphira felt her rider satisfied, and broke the connection, taking air yet again for her beloved Rider, Eragon.

The black lone wolf stared into the fire-sticken town, once bustling with life. The breaking shapes of rooftops and walls almost looked familar throughout the chaos as their bodies broke away into the remains of an story of destruction.

Looking away, she turned her gaze to the road leading out of the city. The path led into the thickest depths of a lush green forest, the only break in the endless road a bridge over a softly flowing stream. Luna sighed to herself, and wondered how much of this would be destroyed.

Movement from behind her caused her to spin around in alert. Nothing. Confused, Luna quickly scanned around her surroundings, and again, and again. She couldn't find anything that could have alerted her so though. Slowly, she turned back around to look out into the forest, only to see a white body quickly dash into the shubs and trees.

Luna blinked for a moment, shocked. _Did I just see that?_ she thought suspiciously. Swiftly yet silently, she ran to the spot where she had seen the white thing move. She sniffed the ground cautiously, and her head shot back up to look into the forest. Her suspicion had been true!.Without another moments hesitation, she jumped into the forest.

Eragon let out a loud groan as he slumped on his rock, staring at the entrance. A town was on fire. There were enemies to be fought with, even if they were wolves. He was completely ready to get into action.

Just, he couldn't, and waiting by as people were dying frustrated him indefinitely. And now, to add to his impatience, his dragon was taking a much longer time to get to him than she had said. It had already been ten minutes, and she was not responding to him, although he knew she was safe and still around, as he felt her presence.

So, naturally, he was happy when he saw a female figure running back towards him.

Arya reached Eragon in a second, hardly out of breath, eyeing him with a surprised look. "Have you been here this whole time?" she asked.

Eragon just shrugged, sighing. "I had promised I'd stay here and guard the entrance." Arya nodded and sat down next to him.

"You couldn't get a hold of Saphira?" she asked, after a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh no, I did. She said she'd be here in a minute. _Ten _minutes ago."

"Do not be so impatient. She is most likely caught up trying to save some people," Arya said, shocked at his agitation. Eragon sighed.

"Yes, I know. It's just so... frustrating... having to wait here, while I could be in there, helping and saving people.."

"You didn't miss much. Most of the village is cut off from here by fire and fallen buildings. There'd be nothing you could do anyways."

Eragon grunted. _Great. So now there's just nothing I can do..._ "Hey Arya, did you see any other wolves-"

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!"**

Both Eragon and Arya turned to face the burning town, to try to see where the sound was coming from.

"Why are we always cut off by screaming...?" he heard Arya mumbled. Eragon was about to make a comment, when he saw a woman run out from behind the fire, heading straight for the two.

"I thought you said that the rest of the town was blocked off?" Eragon asked, turning to her. Arya just shrugged. "I must have missed something." Both of them got up and began to move forward, when they realized the girl was being chased by grey shapes.

"Wolves," Eragon realized out loud. Arya nodded in agreeance, readying her blade. Eragon unsheathed his own, and the two ran forward, side by side.

Eragon could see the fear in the girls eyes as they came near, and felt a pang of pity for her._What a horrible way to die,_ he thought. _Being slaughtered by a wolf.._ The girl looked relieved when she saw the two run towards her, and slowed down as they passed her, collapsing on the ground. Eragon and Arya continued forward, stopping after coming in combats length with the three wolves, and held their guard. The wolves growled angrily, but Eragon took a step forward, raising his sword to the one in the middle.

"Wolves, we do not need to fight. Turn back now; there's no need to spill your blood." The middle one, which Eragon presumed as their leader, stepped forward, snarling angrily.

"You really intend to tell **us** to back off, when we can easily all take you?" he demanded.

Arya stepped forward now. "You would do best to trust me when I say that our fighting capabilites are much greater than any human's you've faced, and we can certainly take on you three."

The wolf stared at her for a second, glancing back at Eragon. Then, he broke out laughing, the others joining him, and Eragon shifted uncomfortably, suddenly becoming very anxious.

"You human's are so pathetic," the male wolf said after a moment. "Can you not see that you are surrounded?"

Eragon and Arya both looked at each other, worriedly. Eragon reluctantly outstretched his mind, and sure enough, he found that there were far more than the three wolves in front of them present. _'He's right,'_ Eragon told Arya. _'There are at least ten other wolves here.'_ Arya muttered cursed under her breath. _'There's no way we can take all these wolves on at the same time...'_

"So? Do you let us pass? Or do we have to tear you apart first?" The choice the wolf offered was simple, yet Eragon couldn't stand by and let these animals kill someone. _Where on earth is Saphira when you need her?_ he wondered.

"We will not let you kill this woman," Arya spoke, obviously sharing the same feelings about this as Eragon was. Both readied their blades, preparing to fight. The wolves still lurking in the shadows stepped out into the fire-litten streets, growling.

"Then have it your way!" The male snarled, jumping at Arya. She side-stepped to the right, effectively dodging, and Eragon made a swing at the wolf, but was thrown off and pinned to the ground by two other wolves. Eragon knocked one off and rolled over onto the other one, but two more wolves took him back down, biting and snarling as Eragon struggled to avoid getting bitten. Arya came over to help, kicking one off of Eragon, and pulling the othe one off, but was just rushed onto the ground as well. Before they knew it, both Eragon and Arya were surrounded and helpless. The leader walked over and looked down at the two humans, snickering.

"With all that talk, you had me thinking that we were up to a challenge. Shame."

"We would have been able to kill you if we weren't so unfairly matched!" Arya spat back at him. The male leader chuckled.

"Unfair? Darling, you have only yourself to blame for not travelling in a larger pack." He crouched down, growling. "And now.. you die!"

The wolf began to leap at the two, but he stopped when a female voice yelled "Stop!", and he was knocked down and pinned to the ground himself a second later by a familiar black wolf. All of the wolves gasped, including the one beneath Luna's paws.

_'Luna!'_ Eragon exclaimed, calling out with his mind. _Don't worry, I have this under control._

"What.... _you_!!" The male exclaimed

"Yes. Me," Luna said, getting off of the wolf.

"What do you want, coming all the way out here like this? I haven't seen you for... I can't remember the last time.."

"Far too long," Luna replied. Eragon was shocked at the light tone of the conversation the two wolves were sharing. The male moved closer and began to sniff her which to Eragon's surprise she allowed. After a moment though, the wolf stepped back, looking a little shocked. Luna just nodded.

"I'm going to have to ask you to let these two go," she said, cooly.

"But... why? What do these two humans mean to you?" Eragon sensed Arya twitch at being described as a human.

"Does it matter? You shouldn't be attack these towns, anyways. What do you all hope to accomplish?" The wolf said nothing. If he had a reason, he wasn't about to share it.

"Let them go," Luna repeated.

Now the wolf was angry, and he snarled at Luna. "How **dare** you try to take me away from my prey. What right do you have, _loner_."

Luna did not return his hostility. All she said, in a voice so low that Eragon could just barely make out, was "Please, Argen. You owe me this much... Or have you forgotten."

The wolf flinched. He looked at Luna wildly, then dipped his head down low. "Very well," he replied. With a quick signal, the wolves dispersed and Eragon and Arya were both let go. Only Argen stayed behind, looking Luna deep in her eyes.

".... But as of now, we're even." Luna nodded.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this.." she said softly. Argen sighed. "Me too," he replied, and quickly disappeared out into the forest. Luna watched as the rest of the wolves left out of sight, then turned to see the two she saved picking themselves up.

Eragon looked at her gratefully. "Thank you, Luna. You saved our lives."

"Your welcome," she said simply. Arya came up now, and guestured in a bow.

"Luna.. is it? You have my deepest gratitude for helping us, kind wolf," Luna nodded in response, and turned to start walking. _She's always walking off on her own..._ Eragon thought. He made to go after her, but he was stopped when he felt a presence enter his mind and heard the familiar beat of wings, flapping rapidly towards him.

_'Saphira! Where on earth __**were**__ you?!'_ Eragon demanded, rushing over to greet his dragon as she landed. Even though, he was happy to see her, and greeted Saphira with a hug.

_'Little one... I'm so sorry. I was trying to save some humans from a building, but everything collapsed on me. I'm not that hurt, I couldn't get out.'_ Eragon could sense that she was sincere, so he forgave her.

_'It's alright, Saphira. We were attacked by wolves, but Luna came and save us.'_

_'She did?'_ Saphira looked past Eragon to the wolf, sitting by herself by the exit, looking out to the forest. _'Thank you, Luna. For helping us again.'_ Luna turned to look at Saphira, and nodded. _Of course. You're my friends._

"Saphira," Arya interrupted, bowing to her. "It's good to see you again."

_As with you, Arya,_ the dragon responded. Arya looked at her, and the back at Eragon. "You two... are really going to need to explain to me what is going on here." Both Eragon and Saphira nodded simultaneously. Eragon looked around at the fallen village. The sun was setting, and while the moon was beginning to appear, storm clouds could be seen rolling in from the distance. The fire was beginning to die down, but the rest wouldn't be extinguished until the rain fell. "I think it may be time for us to leave," he said. Arya and Saphira agreed, and the walked out the exit. Luna got up as they passed her, falling into step behind them.

Saphira noticed, looking back at the wolf. Luna took no notice; the forest seemed absorbed her gaze. _She's always so distant..._ Saphira fell back to join her.

_Small-paws, is something the matter?_ she asked, Luna shook her head in response.

"Just thinking," she replied.

_'Mmm...'_ Saphira waited, but a long moment of silence passed, _'...Eragon told me that you convinced the wolves to leave them alone... did you know them?'_

Luna sighed. "Once, a long time ago. Although, the Argen that _I_ knew wouldn't have been part of something like _this_." Saphira assumed she was referring to the attack on human settlemens, and the fire.

_'Oh. Luna, I truly looked everywhere, but I could not find any sign of any wolf of white in the town. I'm sorry...'_

"It's okay, Saphira," she said.

_'Did you find anything on him?'_ Saphira asked.

Luna turned now and looked the dragon deep in her sapphire eyes, her own yellow almost glowing in the rising moon light.

"No," she told Saphira with a steady voice. "He must not have been here."  
____________________________________________

**Did you all catch that? Something's up. Huh? What do you think? **

**The title of this chapter is actually inspired by the Pumpkins ^^**

**_The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning - Smashing Pumpkins_**

**Reason being... Well, while writing this, the first line of the chorus of this song came to mind. _"And in our darkest hour, I hold secrets flame. We can watch the world devoured in its pain...."_ If you don't know the song, look it up. If you saw the advertisements of the movie The Watchmen on tv, that song that was playing... This was it. It's also deeply related to their other song from the Batman and Robin movie soundtrack, _The End Is The Beginning Is The End_. The lyrics are very similar, but at the same time changed, and the atmosphere of the song TBITEITB is more dark, tranquil, in contrast to the distortion and heavyness of TEITBITE.**

**Anyways, this chapter was really fun to do ^^ I hope you all enjoyed. Don't worry, this isn't the end. Not by a long shot. I'm only 37,000 words into the story, or 90 pages. We'll get more deeper in the plot. Just you wait....**

**Remember, if you want to contact me in any way other than here... Well, refer to the top. Other than that, Thanks all for reading. I hope you enjoyed my story thus far ^^**

**Laters,**

**~Dragnerz**


	21. A message to you all

Well, hello there! It's been a while, hasn't it? I sure took my time coming back to this story, huh?

So now it's been like a year pretty much since I first tried out this whole Fan-Fiction writing thing. It was fun, and I got a lot done in a little amount of time. And don't get me wrong, I really want to keep doing this. But I've sort of hit a road block...

See, when I first started this last year, I had absolutely no idea what I was writing. Everything that happened in my Eragon fan-fiction was last minute, made up as i went, on the spot writing. I hadn't even dreamed of adding the wolf Luna until the chapter before. I don't even know what sparked my compulsion to start writing. I think I just really wanted to read/ experience a good story about Eragon and Saphira, not sexually, if only for limits of my writing capabilities and comfortableness, but just a nice little story with them. And then that sort of twisted and turned into something else.

Come to think of it I think reading Given-Inside's EragonxSaphira story pushed me to do it. Not Angela's Gift, but the variation on that where they end up going to America in the present. But that's not important.

So instead of looking for one, I tried writing one.

I'm getting off topic

What I wanted to say was, I originally didnt have a plan for this story. Also, I remember beginning to feel unhappy about how the story was going, because i suddenly BEGAN to have an idea of what I wanted, but had to fit that into what I was already writing. And now, for me to try and go back and write that now, It'll be...difficult. Difficult to get back into all the characters. Difficult to make the next chapter seamless with my last. Difficult not to screw it up.

That's why I've decided to stop this. The End. The story is over. End of story. Goodbye!

Please understand that I just dont think I could write this anymore. It'll be too hard and it would take all the fun out of it. So, I hope you enjoyed this story everyone! But it's time for Luna to go :(

.. If you need some closure, uhhhhh... **Luna leaves the group, mumbling something about the sorcerers stone in the mountains of Archler, Arya kisses eragon and they get married, saphira finds company with a snail (oh thats really a beautiful little story arch. Won many awards, just a delightful scene that everyone enjoys), and Galbatorix is slayed eventually by Eragon. Happy ending. Oh, and the ending everyone, though distant, is looking up at aurora lights.**

So, thats it. Thats the rest of the story. I hope this leaves no hard feelings between us.

Until next time I pick up my trusty keyboard and screen again, goodbye my friends...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

... No I'm totally shitting you all. I'm just going to start a new story and name it Light Up The World part II. Also none of that actually happens, so don't worry! Well, Luna might go to the mountains of Archler, but we'll see !

Anyways,

RECAP,

I'm not stopping the story, This will just be the end of part one, and i'll make a new story part two. AND as a bonus i'll make the next chapter in part 1 the link for part 2 so you dont have to look. Kay? Gnome sayin'? Ya digg? Alright, I'm tired. I'm out.

Peace.


	22. Never Look Back

_You know, things never turn out how you think they will..._

The green of leaves flutter as birds brush past their branches, their wings basked in the glow of moonlight. A willow dips its tips into the calm of rushing water, the soothing of the rivers motion, full of life and growth. Nothing but a ripple of energy disturbs this wake of night. Few ears hear their fate come and go, without leave of a heartbeat.

_Nothing ever really has, though, so I suppose this isn't a surprise..._

The forests opens in wild meadows, rolling and churning with dormancy, petals waiting until they can once again breath. Hollowness envelops the air, a dense deafening sound scape, had there been a one to hear it. Soft padding is all to be heard, and in an instant it is gone, like a breeze, like life.

_I just thought things might turn out differently..._

The black wolf slowed, letting the moon fill her muscles with sweet nectar of energy, her bones strengthening, her heartbeat young and strong, despite her age. She dipped her head into the cool nights sky, imagining the ripples through space as though she could reach out and take a star like a water skater in a lake. Her lake. She could still remember spending her pup days next to her lake with her mother and brother, in their little nook in the mountains. Their own little corner of the world, covered by clouds and hidden by giants. Almost safe from the world.

Luna turned her head to the spear of the Mountains of Achler, the highest point in her world. Higher than the wings of the mightiest of dragons could take it. More treacherous for most of any other animal save her secret clan of wolves.

Them, and humans of course.

A raven marked her path high above her, its wings casting a ghastly shadow along the plateau. Luna looked up and sighed. She loved her body, her power, her speed, but secretly she'd always longed for the sky. The freedom to command the world, to control the winds and become one with the world, the great big, terrified world. She longed for Saphira's power, her gracefulness and beauty. Luna sighed, took a heavy step forward, and padded into the forest.

Her paws as weightless as the air, her muscles as moving as a river, she ran forward, her head as high as she could allow. She let go of all the sorrow and dread and let the ground lead her, let the air take her.

Deep into the forest...

Deep into the mountains...

Away from everything...

* * *

**THE END of part I**

**For Part II, follow this link .net/s/6155807/1/Light_Up_The_World_Part_II**

I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story and will continue reading :) You guys are great.

**Love you all,**

**Dragnerz**


	23. Final Summary of the story so far

_I feel like I should give you guys a basic run down of what happened in the story so far.  
__And if not, well that's too bad, because **I** need a run down of what happened so far :p._

_And what better place to begin than before the beginning?_

* * *

After the will-be definite final battle with Galbatorix and Eragon at the end of the last book, the evil king manages to nearly escape his death, his dragon encased in a forever-tomb of stone, and is able to get away alive. The empire crumbles, the Varden has freed the land from the corrupt king, and as far as the public is concerned, there are no loose ends.

But the Elves, along with top-ranking Varden such as Nasuada, and of course Eragon and Saphira, know the truth of the battle, and are all uneasy. Although virtually powerless without the aid of his vast collection of Eldunari, they are still sceptical of his continued existence, with the thought of him still living among them, and will not rest easy until they see his dead body for themselves.

For months they search, all throughout Alagaesia. But no matter how long they search, they cannot find so much as a slight trace on him.

Eventually Eragon and Saphira grow weary of this. For many years now, this battle, this man had dictated their lives, both directly and indirectly. From the moment Eragon first found Saphira's egg, the two of them were bound to this war, and had to see it to the end. And now, even after winning the war, this man still continued to take away their lives.

In short, they needed a break. And knowing Saphira, she would not take no for an answer.

They fly to the great north, far past the Spine and the forest of Du Weldenvarden, and find themselves in a new unexplored land. Alone, together, and relaxed. The image of the king remains to haunt their minds, but they repress that fear, in order to find peace with themselves.

* * *

_Which now brings us to the actual story I wrote!_

* * *

During one of their nights in the mysterious mountain range together, (currently unnamed although I will go back to it), Saphira and Eragon began to notice these emanating aurora-like lights in the sky, which increased further and further in intensity. They seemed to invoke these strange patterns, as Saphira had idle-mindedly sketched the patterns in the sand, and the lights themselves flowed in such a pattern. They decided to follow the lights, to see what was causing them. As they grew closer, they realized the source was inside a large mountain, with a gaping hollow in the centre like a volcano. However Saphira began to feel weak, and in a matter of seconds both had blacked out and crashed.

Meanwhile, the wolf Luna had been watching the two. She finds Saphira, helps her, but Eragon was taken away at some point. So, obviously they search for him.

Eventually they find an underground passageway, and take it to a large palace like hallway. What they don't know is that Galbatorix is behind the kidnap, and even lead them towards him.

Basically, Galb is angry. Want's revenge for the whole destroying his empire thing. You know, same old. But for whatever reason, he has the ability to distort the reality around him. Matches his insanity, you know?

So there's this big battle with Eragon, Saphira, Luna vs Galbatorix (they untie Eragon). They win. Or lose. They survive for the least. But Galbatorix get's annoyed and walks out, and the three find themselves back in the forest.

So, from there on, Eragon and Saphira return to their quest for the search for the ex-king, now in this new land. Luna decides to stay with them, not having anywhere else to go and slowly growing attached to Saphira.

Eventually, a new development occurs. The band comes across towns slaughtered by wolves, word spreads of a wolf army, and Luna relearns the existence of her brother Kain. The band travel, searching for answers and any signs of the ex-King or Kain. They help each other and travel with each other.

Eventually at the end, the band is joined by Arya in the final battle of the story; town burnt to the ground, wolves everywhere, and Luna trying to track down Kain through the midsts of the battle.

At the end, Luna gave a hint that something happened during the battle, but she tells Saphira she didn't see her brother.

Finally, in the last part, I have Luna, separated from the group. Running away. Why, my friends, is in the next part/story

* * *

_...And that's about the entire story. I want to reiterate that this is not the end of this story. For convenience on my part, as well as to bypass my writers block completely and get right into rolling with the story, I started again as a new story. This has been renamed with the suffix Beginnings, and the new story has taken on the title of the main story. It's only set like a month after the last town battle, where I basically say **"nothin' much happened"**._

_Whether this is really annoying or inconvenient or not, this was for my own benefit, as well as to actually give you a story and not get all boring._

_See, since it's been a year since working on this, I just couldn't go in and start writing as if no time passed._

_So to solve my problem, I made time pass. Simple right?_

_I suppose I COULD have put it in the same story, but I didn't feel right with that. I wanted to continue the story, but go at it with a fresh start and fresh mind, new ideas and plans. I even have a map! :D_

_So yeah. Keep reading guys, if you like this story, **reviews **make me feel good :) No seriously, even so much as a 'nice chapter, good job' or 'cool, next chapter?' would let me know you guys are reading this. Traffic is nice and all, but it's just noise. I like the voices. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

'This is your conscience speaking. Hey how are ya? Been a while right? Hey, that show last night was pretty awesome wasn't it. Sorry for making you feel bad about the dog, but COME ON. Animal abuse is ALWAYS bad, right? Anyways, I have a new manipulation for you. You gotta **review** Dragnerz's stories man, you just gotta. Just look at him! Well, the screen, but doesn't he look so sad! Look how flat he is! You just gotta add some depth to his life with some **reviews!**'

_Anyways, in the words of Baffled, Uncooperative year 2085 Dr Tran, "Pleeease, have mercy! Throw a dog***** a bone!" and review ! :D_

_

* * *

_

**_*I suddenly realized that's not very appropriate here xD if you know what I was referencing..._**


End file.
